Waves of Convergence
by L3 P3T1T3 PR1NC3
Summary: Zoro and Sanji swore up and down that they would hate each other until the day they died. Well, that was before they were thrown into a parallel universe by a freaking necklace where things are a little...different to say the least. The rest of the Straw Hats are in for an even bigger surprise, and are soon caught up in the chaos around them.(After Dressrosa arch.Spoilers included)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do own any part of One Piece

* * *

Waves of Convergence

Chapter 1

Sanji hummed to himself as he moved about the kitchen doing what he did best in life, preparing a meal. It was a beautiful day outside, the waves below the ship weren't overly rough, the wind was blowing just strong enough, and the sky was all blue as far as the eye could see. The Thousand Sunny and crew had been all on their lonesome, not an island or ship in sight, for the last few weeks. The captain was getting stir crazy, everyone was feeling a little antsy, but Luffy most of all.

According to Nami, who was always absolutely correct in every possible way, the ship would be approaching an island around lunchtime. Sanji had decided that he would judge whether or not they should have a picnic upon seeing the oncoming landmass. If it was some sort of horrific looking island straight out of hell, then they would have lunch on the ship; if it was the embodiment of everything good and wonderful, then he would postpone lunch in favor of waiting for an opportunity to eat on land. He thought that seemed pretty fair, in the mean time though, he would be preparing their meal for consumption. They couldn't very well have a picnic without any picnic foods after all.

He was just deciding on what sort of desert he wanted to bring along with them when the door swung open and the sound of heavy booted footsteps trotted right along into the room. Trott probably wasn't the right verb for it, but Sanji honestly thought it was much funnier to think of Zoro as trotting or prancing around instead of stomping and marching, as he actually did; and it was Zoro who trotted along inside, there was no two ways about it. Sanji had at some point learned to determine the footsteps of everyone on board without looking and no one else sounded like Zoro. Even that sound was enough to make Sanji feel marginally irritated, that must have been the work of classical conditioning brought on by a negative stimuli.

"What do you want, marimo?" Sanji sighed, not casting him a sparing glance. Honestly, he was in a good mood at the moment and he really didn't want Zoro coming in and fucking that up for him.

"How did you know it was me?" Zoro asked, halting in his trek across the floor toward the cabinet where he knew—or thought he knew—Sanji kept the booze.

"Oh, did I not tell you that I'm a psychic?" Sanji asked in mock concern, as he absently began preparing some chocolate mousse, "I feel like that's something I probably should have told you after all these years. Huh, I guess we just aren't that good of friends." He offered a rather patronizing shrug, as if he didn't know how else to explain it or he didn't care to try.

Zoro rolled his eyes, and said with a snort: "Oh, yeah? Well then, oh mighty psychic, what does that psychic power of yours reveal about your future sex life?"

Sanji put down the whisk he had been using to mix the concoction that would soon become something delicious, putting each of his index and middle fingers to his temples, and letting his eyes fall shut. He appeared to concentrate very hard for a moment.

"The future says," he breathed in a thin and distant voice, "that my sex life will be filled with pleasure and beautiful woman. I mean– A beautiful woman– Or womans– I mean, women– Lots of females is what I'm trying to say." Damn, he may have stumbled through his explanation a bit, inadvertently causing it to lose its affect, and it had started off as such a wonderful prophecy too.

"Wow, either the spirits of the beyond can't formulate a sentence properly, or you're a worse liar than Usopp," Zoro mocked, and Sanji could hear him rummaging in the cupboards for booze that was not located there.

"Shut up! The future says that you're going to die alone with no one to love you," Sanji spat, glancing at the swordsman for the first time since he'd made his appearance. The chef was a little surprised to see that the man looked like he'd just cleaned himself–a rare sight indeed. Apparently, the marimo had taken his weekly bath. Well, at least he didn't come in smelling like sweat like he usually did. Always look to the positive, Sanji told himself.

"I think I'll take my chances," Zoro huffed, confusing Sanji for a moment as he noticed that he'd been busy thinking about Zoro's not so hygienic habits and had not really been paying attention.

Sanji made an irritated sound, "What did you want anyway?" he asked, even though the cook knew that there were only a few reasons that the swordsman ever came into the kitchen. The question was really less a question and more a sigh of exasperation.

"Booze," the swordsman grunted, opening another cabinet that was just as alcohol free as the first one had been.

"It's the middle of the day, asshole, you're not allowed to intoxicate yourself in the middle of the day," the blond chided.

"Why not? It's not like I ever get drunk. Just because you can't handle alcohol doesn't mean you have to restrict others," Zoro jeered.

"I handle my alcohol just fine!" Sanji exclaimed, "It's not my fault you're some kind of freak."

"Good, so you agree that it won't affect me, now give me booze."

"I'm still not letting you have any sake," asserted the blue eyed man.

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Maybe I'm trying to make it last, who knows when we'll be able to restock. Honestly, I'm looking out for you here," Sanji said, innocently stirring his creation as he watched Zoro's face deepen it its irritation.

Zoro slammer his fist on the counter like a child. "I'll drain my supply if I want to, that's my problem!"

"You won't, and that's final," Sanji said with a note of finality as he walked over to the fridge and put away the chocolate mousse and whipped cream he was now finished with.

He saw Zoro straighten out of the corner of his eyes, almost hitting his mossy head on an open cupboard door.

"Che. Who are you, my mother?" Zoro sassed as he leaned against the breakfast bar, and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Listen here, young man, I swear if you don't go to your room right now so help me..." Sanji said in a stern tone, putting his hands on his hips as he closed the fridge door with his shoe and turned toward the plant head.

Zoro snorted with a raised eyebrow, "Alright, ero-cook, I'll admit you have a distinct motherly authority, but unfortunately for you, I was never a very cooperative kid."

"I will throw this spoon at you, don't tempt me," Sanji threatened, holding up the chocolaty utensil he'd been using as if to substantiate his claim.

"What, you're not going to threaten to spank me?" Zoro smirked.

Sanji almost choked on his spit. "N-No! No, I am not, you fucking creep!"

"What?" Zoro asked defensively, "Don't look at me like that! It had to be said, we were both thinking it. It was the fucking elephant in the room, was I just supposed to ignore it?"

Sanji threw the spoon like a knife, and watched as Zoro dodged out of the way, darting forward in order to attack his chocolate spoon throwing attacker.

The cook, considering himself a great hero of great justice when it came to irritating Zoro, he was probably the best the world had ever known; that said, he put himself directly in front of the charging swordsman and knocked the marimo's legs out from under him. Well, he tried to knock the marimo's legs out from under him. Really, Zoro just stumbled, arms flailing to find support so that he would not fall into his stupid face. He found said support in the form of Sanji's chest.

One tanned hand found a place directly in the center of Sanji's sternum and the force of his falling smashed said cook into the refrigerator behind him with a solid thump. It wasn't enough to knock the wind out of him, but Sanji's head did smack the fridge rather hard. He glared at Zoro, who was now righting himself and looking to Sanji as if to gage the explosiveness of his reaction. He relaesed the cook, and looked at him wearily.

Sanji sighed in a misleadingly calm manner before kneeing Zoro in the gut. The hit wasn't nearly as hard or as satisfying as he would have liked, but it still made Zoro cringe and this gave the curly cook time to sweep the other man's legs out from under him—for real this time—and he started kicking him while he was down. Maybe that wasn't a particularly gentlemanly move, but this was Zoro he was dealing with. Rules were meant to be broken and exceptions existed to be made.

"Out. Of. My. Kitchen!" he said with each kick.

"Alright!" Zoro exclaimed, "Fuck, why are you so pushy!?" Trying to roll out of the range of Sanji's angry feet, Zoro found sanctuary behind the bar stools where he was just out of the crazy cook's reach.

"Yeah, that's right, you roll away!" Sanji shouted at him.

Zoro stood up on the other side of the bar, and gave Sanji a very angry glare while walking back toward the door, no booze to claim as his prize. It looked like the plant head was going to turn back to Sanji when the joyous shouts of "LAND-HO!" could be heard outside, called by a very loud Usopp and Luffy.

Zoro rushed out to get a glimpse of the land, Sanji not far behind.

As Sanji walked out onto the deck, the sparkling off the water nearly blinded him, but low and behold there really was an island out there on the horizon. It was tiny off in the distance, so there wasn't really much to see yet, but as Sanji looked around he noticed that there where clouds that were starting to roll in from the opposite direction that did not look like they would be very kind toward a picnic. So much for that perfect all blue sky. The blond let out a long sigh, and reluctantly decided that they should probably all just have lunch on board after all, which was kind of sad because he had been looking forward to a picnic even if, with this crew, it would for sure deteriorate into a disaster.

When Sanji slumped against the railing in defeat, Zoro gave him a rather strange look. "What?" the other man asked.

"I wanted to have a picnic," Sanji whined, and lit up a cigarette, blowing out the smoke in a lazy but forlorn manner.

"Then have a picnic, idiot," Zoro said like it was to most obvious thing in the world.

"No! Clouds are rolling in and I don't want to get soaked," Sanji snapped, and as if to punctuate his point, a soft roll of thunder sounded far off in the distance.

Zoro seemed to ignore the ominous clouds in favor of mockery. "Che. Whatever, cook. You're such a girl."

"I'll have you know that I've been told on multiple occasions that I am the picture of manliness," the blond man sniffed petulantly.

Zoro laughed very loudly at that, "Who the hell told you that? A blind man?"

"Many reliable sources, you shit head! And why the hell would you assume I was told this by a man?"

"Ah, never mind. Just ignore me, whatever gets you through the day, shit cook," Zoro snickered, shaking his head, the light catching on his earnings and reflecting to stab Sanji in the eye. Even Zoro's earrings were out to get him, there was not a single good thing to be said about that man.

"Watch it, moss head," Sanji said, leaning in toward the swordsman, "I won't hesitate to kick you overboard," the warning was breathed in a big puff of smoke directly into the other man's face.

"I'd like to see you try," Zoro challenged, coughing slightly, taking away the words' severity.

Sanji smiled smugly, giving the swordsman a gloating smile."I already kicked your ass out of the kitchen once today, I don't see how kicking you overboard should be much different.

Zoro scoffed, "Please, I gave you that one tiny victory, Don't make me regret it."

"Oh, then you didn't really come into the kitchen in desperate need to get alcohol! You just came to look at my ruggedly handsome face and to boost my self-confidence! How flattering of you, marimo! You really shouldn't have."

Zoro just stared at Sanji with a look in his eye that the cook could describe as either annoyance, or just the usual 'the cook is really such an idiot' face he always wore when the two men said more then a handful of words to each other.

"Yeah, that's it," Zoro deadpanned like the idea was so ridiculous it didn't even deserve a clever response.

"I hate you," Sanji decided, seething. He turned on his heels and began stomping away.

"I was only agreeing with you," Zoro shouted after him as Sanji went up the steps to the kitchen.

"Shut up, I'm making a dramatic exit here!"

Sanji retreated back into the gally, where he picked up the cooking where he had left off, but in a decidedly more annoyed manner.

"Stupid moss head," he muttered.

ZSZSZSZSZSZS

When the meal was done being aggressively prepared and Sanji's crew mate's bellies were full, the island was starting to take shape in the distance while the clouds were swirling ever closer like a threatening promise.

"Come, on guys!" Luffy yelled, excited at the prospect of setting foot on land. He was perched on the Sunny's lions head, practically dancing in anticipation to get onto shore, and Sanji's legs were itching for solid ground as well. Although, he thought it would probably be a little undignified of him to bust a move while they were waiting. That didn't stop him from thinking that he would have the best dance moves if everyone started dancing though. Sanji's dance moves were great, not dorky at all.

The crew's beautiful navigator eyed the approaching clouds with a practiced eye, and fixed her long hair as her gaze went out into the horizon. She stood there, thinking for a moment, then turned to the rest of the Sunny's passengers.

"Alright, guys," she announced, "Appears that, as you can see, there is going to be a hell of a storm tonight, so I suggest making shelter on land for the night, and we can go get supplies in the morning. Agreed?"

Sanji clutched his hands together, noddle mode initiated. Target: the most beautiful ginger in the whole gosh darn universe.

"Of course, my lovely Nami-swan~!" Sanji gushed, hearts in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice that no one way paying any attention to him, let alone Nami.

"LAND!" Usopp cried, and ran below deck to gather supplies.

Chopper was babbling about medicinal herbs or something in his excited, squeaky voice, and soon enough followed Usopp's direction to go to his clinic.

"SUUUPPER idea, ginger sister!" Franky praised, and put his arms together in his signature pose.

"MEAT~!" drooled Luffy, bounding back over to the group. "Saaanjiiii, I'm hungry! Make me an adventure meal!"

The blond smacked his captain upside the head, grinding his teeth in irritation. "Idiot! You literally just ate!"

"Shishishi~!" the rubber bodied raven laughed, and then raced across the deck to where the green haired swordsman stood, staring out at the island.

"Zoro! You'll go explore with me, won't you?!" Luffy laughed, poking at Zoro's side annoyingly.

The curly browed cook watched as Zoro visibly snapped out of whatever world he had been in, and answered Luffy distractedly, "Yeah...sure..."

"Yay~!" cheered Luffy, and he was soon running around the deck, getting in everyone's way as they tried to pack up some stuff for the island. Being in the way was unfortunately one of the captain's best talents.

Sanji packed his bedding, and a enough food to cook for breakfast and dinner, before he was satisfied with his supply.

"Marimo!" he yelled from the kitchen, "Get your ass in here and help me!"

He heard a grunt, and several grumbled curses before he actually saw the called upon plant head, and bit back the rude comment at the tip of his tongue as the object of offense stood, legs crossed, in the gally doorway.

"Shut your face, shit head, or I won't feed you tonight!" Sanji declared, as he grabbed several packs off of the counter.

Zoro glared at him with his good eye, and scoffed. "Yeah, right. You couldn't let a fly starve if it would save your life."

The cook lit another cancer stick, and upturned his nose as he walked by Zoro.

"I guess not," he agreed, "but I could arrange as situation where Luffy could always 'accidentally' get your plate. That takes the blame off me," the blond mused as he passed by the scowling marimo, and through the open door.

"Don't you fucking DARE!"

Sanji heard the swordsman hurriedly gather the remaining bags, and following Sanji along with the others back onto the deck.

Nami had guided the ship into a cove surrounded by walls of sheer rock cliffs, with the exception of a small beach in front of them leading up to a forest. The clouds overhead churned like the soft smoke from Sanji's cigarette, and the blond could feel the hairs on the back of his neck and his hair stand on end with pre-storm static. The air had that electric smell of ozone wafting on the breeze.

The rest of the crew didn't seem to notice this crackle of electricity in the air, the gratitude of being on land distracting them. Sanji carefully boarded the Mini Merry, and floated to shore with Franky, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Usopp, while Nami and Luffy took the ran across the water, seeing as he was just bones.

As soon as his booted feet touched the ground, the cook let out a sigh of contentment. They had been stuck on the Thousand Sunny too long, and it was refreshing to breath in the pleasant aroma of dirt and plant life, instead of the tang of salty air hitting his nose. Not to say that he didn't love the smell of the sea and it's other various scents, but he loved it even more after being exposed to other smells.

He heard Zoro take a deep breath beside him, he did his best to hold back a smirk, and a snarky comment as he and the swordsman placed the bags of food on the fine white sand.

Sanji crushed the remainder of his smoke on the bottom of his shoe, and turned to forest before him. "I'm off to get fire wood!" he called to no one in particular, knowing that at least one of his crew mates was bound to hear him. He saw Chopper nod his furry head in acknowledgment, and the cook made his way into the dense forest alone.

ZSZSZSZSZS

On the beach, Zoro watched Sanji wander off into the woods. About two seconds later, he was torn from the sight by his hyper active captain.

"Ready to go, Zoro?!" he asked, already bounding toward the woods in a slightly different direction than Sanji had gone to.

The green haired man looked at the raven confused. "What?"

"Our adventure, Zoro! Come ON!" Luffy said impatiently, and disappeared into the shadow of the trees.

The older man rolled his eye, and sprinted after his captain into the forest. Zoro kept a hand on his swords, because he knew something was bound to go wrong sooner rather than later. That's always how things seemed to go with Luffy around.

As they wandered along, Zoro noticed that the vegetation on this island didn't seem particularly interesting. The place seemed pretty boring, actually, and he was half hoping they would stumble upon some sort of great beast just so he could entertain himself by cutting it down, but unfortunately no such beasts appeared. It was all just lots of trees and lots of moss.

Were he Sanji, he would probably make some lame joke about this island being exactly where he belonged; an island of lazy moss. But he was not Sanji and imagining that he was Sanji made Zoro scowl. Thinking about the blond in general made Zoro scowl. He was just so... so Sanji. It was infuriating!

But despite how infuriating it was, Zoro seemed to think about Sanji a lot; much more than he would like to. It had become customary for him to hit the reset button on his brain every time Sanji popped up in his mind. He subscribed to the 'if I don't think about it, it's not a problem' theory on this topic but it wasn't working out very well for him. It seemed that Sanji was just infecting his brain like some sort of horrible virus.

Zoro and Luffy tromped through the undergrowth of the forest, avoiding swamps and sink holes on the mossy floor. Luffy was singing about going on a forest adventure, and was narrating the epic journey as he skipped and hopped over boulders and fallen trees. It was so annoying, that the first mate tuned his captain out. Zoro was pretty good at not paying attention, if he did say so himself.

His mind went, as it had been doing for so long now, back to the curly browed cook. He couldn't even place when it exactly had started, he had just sort of noticed it one day when he mentally compared the the color of the sky to Sanji's eyes while he was working out. As soon as he'd realized what he'd just been thinking, he had dropped one of his weights in his panicked state, and ended up breaking three toes. It was weird to realize you're doing something like that so suddenly and in such a stupid way.

Zoro mentally shook himself, wacking through the dense forest brush after his singing captain—the fool had gotten lost three times already—and realized he was doing it again: he was thinking about Sanji too much. When would it end? Why was it happening in the first place? On second thought, he probably didn't want to know the answer to that last question, he knew he wouldn't like it. For now he'd much rather keep himself in the dark on this topic.

The captain and his first mate had been tromping through the jungle forest for a while before the later asked the former to scale a tree and to see where the hell they were, neither being particularly directionally inclined.

Luffy made his way to the top of a tall tree and looked out over the surroundings. The storm was nearly on top of them by now, and the surrounding trees were starting to sway in the wind. Luffy could see the shore where they'd come from, smoke rising up from Sanji's fire as if to draw their attention, although it was situated farther inland than the shore in anticipation of the storm.

Looking to the other side of the island just to see what was out there m, Luffy spotted a clearing not far from where they were currently situated.

"Ooo~!" Zoro heard him say above the foliage. He stiffled a groan. Whenever Luffy 'Oooo'ed, it was not a good sign.

The rubber boy dropped down to the ground in front of Zoro. "The beach is that way." Luffy informed his first mate, jerking a thumb in the crew's probably location and started off toward the clearing.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"There's a clearing," Luffy explained, and waved his hands out infront of Zoro like a mystic man,"A mystery clearing! It's not that far. Come on, let's go check it out!"

Zoro shrugged and sighed, "Lead on then." He knew there was no arguing with the captain with 'mystery' anything involved. The rubber boy had a one track mind for adventure.

Luffy did lead on, right into the clearing, which as he said, was not far away.

The clearing really wasn't very big, it left only about a twenty by thirty foot gap in the tree line. It was full of all sorts of weeds and toppled trees, not very impressive.

"There you go," Zoro said, motioning to the clearing, "There's nothing here. I hope this satisfied your curiosity."

Luffy ignored his sarcasm and walked farther into the opening just as a particularly loud thunder clap made itself heard, it was close enough for Zoro to feel the sound in his chest. They probably shouldn't be standing in an open area, Zoro thought absently, well at least HE shouldn't. After all, he wasn't made of rubber like some people were, but even with this thought in mind, Zoro followed Luffy anyways out of the relative protection of the tree line.

The captain scurried in all sorts of random directions, looking around, and searching for anything that might pique his interest. Zoro just stood there, watching with a bored expression on his tan face, when he saw Luffy stop abruptly and seemed to do a double take, his head snapped toward something across the clearing in shock.

When Zoro stepped over to Luffy, and in the direction the captain was looking, he saw the thing of interest and made a disgusted sound, "What the fuck is that?"

On the far side of the clearing, sheltered in trees, was an ancient looking, half broken off trunk of a tree with a human face carved into its surface.

"Dunno, but let's go see!" Luffy cheered, rushing over, happy as could be that there was something interesting in the seemingly uninteresting clearing after all.

The tree, that was now dead and rotting, had been of a medium size when it was broken in half. The face that was carved into it was hard to distinguish as male or female, and it wasn't particularly well crafted either. Sure, it was probably better than anything Zoro could do, but upon closer inspection it was pretty damn creepy.

"I bet it's a marker," Luffy decided as he was running his hand over the tree's face. "I bet there's treasure under this tree!"

"It would make a pretty obvious marker," Zoro muttered skeptically, doubtful that finding treasure could be this easy. It never was. He was tensed, waiting for something to come barreling out of the tress to kill them, or worse. The rain that was trapped in the dark clouds began to fall hard over them. Great, that was just fantastic...

"Yeah, but the eyes are weird," the teen giggled, and poked at the trees eyeballs, which were both staring slightly to the left of center. "I bet there's treasure over there," Luffy pointed in the direction of the tree's eyes.

"Yeah, maybe, but we don't have time to look right now, Luffy. We should get back to the others." Zoro scowled. He was getting wet, and his stomach was staring to grumble for food. Plus the fact that where ever Luffy was, trouble always seemed to follow like a bad smell.

"Hang on a second," Luffy whinned, following the direction of the eyes. He walked along about forty feet until he met a tree. It looked exactly like all the other trees, nothing special or remarkable about it. Luffy scuttled around and up the tree, looking for his mystery treasure.

"I told you that it wasn't a marker," grunted the older man when Luffy stepped back, and was scratching his damp head in confusion. Zoro rolled his eyes and started to walk away when he heard his captain stamp his feet on the ground like a spoiled child,whinning.

"Zoro, I know that there's treasure here- woah!"

The sound of splintering wood caught Zoro's attention, along with the surprise 'WHOOP!' from Luffy.

He turned around and was surprised to see that the ground below Luffy's feet had given way and suddenly his legs were consumed by an underground tunnel.

"TREASURE!" howled the rubber boy in excitement, and without a second thought, jumped down the hole.

Immediately, Zoro pulled him back up and they both looked down into the cavern below.

"Baka!" he yelled at the captain, "God knows what's down there! Wait, will you?"

Zoro felt for any sort of presence with his haki, but when he came up empty, he relutantly agreed to go down with Luffy. Pulling away the rotted wooden trap door, they hopped down the hole, and a short distance later, ended up in a small room below. It looked like someone had been living down there for a time. There was a jumble of filthy blankets and a backpack, along with what looked like cooking supplies, all left as if no one had ever come back for them, but the most interest thing in the room the was closed wooden chest.

Zoro followed after Luffy, curious to see what was inside. His heart was starting to pick up speed, despite his calm, and disinterested exterior. Sometimes it was kind of hard to be the cool guy.

Luffy lifted the huge padlock and crushed it with his Color of Arms, and opened the lid to reveal a fair bit of gold and some jewelry. "Nami's gonna like this," Luffy grinned, excitement thick in his voice.

"Yeah, now let's go, I don't want to be struck by lightning," Zoro huffed, disappointed it was only gold, and hoisted the chest up under his arm. He stepped back, about to throw the chest up onto the surface when he stepped on something that made a metallic clang. He moved his foot to reveal a necklace with what looked like a little sun or a flower pendant dangling from its chain. Zoro wasn't really much of one for interpreting jewelry style. It wasn't as glamorous as some of the other things in the chest, but Zoro shoved it into his pocket anyway. He then proceeded to get himself and the treasure out of the hole. That's when the sky decided to release the rest of the water held in it's belly.

"I told you it was a marker," Luffy proclaimed through the hissing rain, very proud of himself, as they wandered back in roughly the direction they'd come from.

"Yeah, you did," Zoro nodded and rolled his eye, and tried to focus on the chest making a pleasant tinkling of gold as he sloshed through the puddles that were turning the ground soggy.

It was darker now and the wind was blowing the tree's into some very dangerous looking angles. The only way they knew they were going the right way was to follow the smoke of the campfire in the distance as lightning split the sky.

They made it to the camp, that had been set up in their absence, with good time for once. Both of them were well and truly soaked through. The camp itself had been set about twenty feet back from where the tree line met the shore.

"Where the hell have you two morons been?" Nami shouted at them over wind and crashing of waves.

"We found treasure!" Luffy shouted back as Zoro held up the dripping chest for inspection.

Nami didn't seem half so cross after that, charmed by the thought of wealth, and beri signs flashing in her pretty brown eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there, bring it here!" She called them over toward their little camp.

There was a tarp between some trees near the fire where everyone was already eating the soup Sanji had decided to serve for dinner.

Zoro plonked down the chest and went straight for the food, although he wasn't quite as quick as Luffy in getting there. Sanji had to stop the captain from trying to dump hot soup directly into his mouth and burning his tongue off. Meanwhile, Nami was busy looking over her newfound treasure with great eagerness and everyone else seemed in good spirits, despite the weather.

The rain continued on as the hours passed into the realm of nocturnal, the tents were sheltered by the tall cliffs protecting the group from the brunt of the high winds, and lightning that frequently flashed across the darkened sky.

Zoro was leaning against a well sheltered tree with a bottle of his favorite sake clenching in his fist, eyes open for first watch. He took another gulp of booze from the glass bottle, and shuddered with cold. Truth be told, he was fucking freezing, his skin covered in goose bumps, and he swore to God he couldn't feel his toes. His clothes were damp against his skin, and he only had a thin blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders to ward off the elements.

He brought his knees up to his chest, and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He was clentching his jaw shut to keep his teeth from clacking, when he heard soft footsteps squishing through the sound of rain.

Of course Zoro knew who it was, how could he not? But he was still surprised when the cook dropped a heavier blanket over his shoulders, and tsked.

"Keep yourself warm, moss brain. Your no good to us sick."

The sitting man smirked slightly, looking up at the blond. He watched the other suck on a cigarette, the end of the lit tobacco looking like an angry firefly in the night.

"What you even doing up, cook?" Zoro asked tiredly, taking another swallow of his much savored drink.

Sanji pursed his lips thoughtfully, and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Zoro huffed, "Well I could, so why don't you stand there all pretty, and let me sleep?"

He recieved a kick in the side for his troubles, which he deftly blocked by grabbing hold of the cook's ankle. He considered knocking Sanji back onto his ass, it would be pretty funny, but then again he had just been weirdly nice in bringing him a heavier blanket. What a dilemma. Unfortunately for Sanji, the pleasure of seeing the blond fall into the mud won out over being a decent person. Zoro yanked the cook's ankle and sent him sprawling. The ground there wasn't too muddy and it was covered in a layer of fallen leaves, but it still wasn't clean.

"Dammit!" Sanji swore in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the others, "What the fuck is you problem?"

"You kicked me first," Zoro pointed out.

"Sorry, it's just that your face compels me to do terrible things to you," Sanji said in mock apology, picking himself up off the ground.

Zoro decided not to comment on how close that was to an innuendo, the tone was all wrong. "Is there any way I can fix that problem?" he asked instead.

The blond sniffed arrogantly, "Get a new face, I recommend something more aesthetically pleasing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zoro frowned, "Have you seen my face? I have a sexy face scar, thank you very much. It makes me look mysterious."

"I don't see what's so sexy about it," the blond said, raising a curly eyebrow.

"Then you're not looking hard enough. Stare at my face and you'll see it," the swordsman recommended.

"I'm not going to stare at your face."

"Why, what are you afraid of?" Zoro asked teasingly, smirking at the blush on the cooks face.

"I'm not afraid of anything, it's just awkward!"

"You're afraid you'll look at me and see the man of your dreams, aren't you?"

"What?! No! What are you even talking about?" Sanji asked, the pitch in his voice rising with every word.

"It's the only logical explanation," Zoro shrugged.

"The day you become the man of my– God, I can't even say it– the day that happens, is the day the world implodes and destroys everyone."

"Someday you'll tell me how attractive I am, mark my words, shit cook," Zoro vowed, determination ringing in his laughing voice.

"If that ever happens, I want you to just punch me right in the gut. Don't hold back, just do it. Maybe that'll knock me out of whatever evil trance I'm in."

"That I can do," the swordsman promised, leaning back against the tree, and taking another sip of alcohol.

"Good, you'll be my safety net. Not that I need a safety net!"

"Che. Whatever," Zoro rolled his eyes. "So, why did you come out here?"

"I already told you–"Sanji started, but was interrupted.

"No, I mean, why did you come over to talk to me?"

Sanji crossed his arms and glared at him, "Because I was feeling spontaneously nice, thanks for making me regret it. I won't let it happen again." The cold was making him regret it too. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Seriously though, if you're going to be up, what's the point of me being kept up too?" Zoro whined, his eye lids wanting to drift shut.

"I think it's amusing." Sanji replied simply, annoying Zoro further.

"I don't like that argument."

"Too bad."

"Well, if you're going to be here, do you mind not chattering your teeth so loudly?"

"Fine, if you hate my bodily reactions to the cold so much, then I'll leave," Sanji stood, turning back toward the camp.

"You're just using that as an excuse to leave because it's cold and you feel awkward."

"That is correct," Sanji grinned, "Night, marimo."

"Later, cook."

Sanji still didn't get much sleep after that, but at least he got a bit. The storm didn't break until very early in the morning after which point everyone slept like the dead. Morning officially came with an overcast sky and a muggy heat, it was oppressive.

Sanji, having been up for the last watch, prepared breakfast as he usually did with the addition of getting a fire ready. Last night, before the rain, he'd stowed away some wood so that he wouldn't have to deal with wet sticks in the morning, he thanked his past self for that.

It was a while before the others got up, so Sanji spent his time planning future meals and watching the sun creep up into the sky.

The first meal of the day passed without much incident and as soon as it was over, the camp was all packed up. It had been nice to walk around on solid ground for a while, but there were things that needed being done; pirate business to be taken care of. So, it wasn't long before everyone was on their way back over the water and to the ship.

Zoro was eager to get going, he didn't like this stupid island much. He still felt chilled from the cold night, despite the heavier blanket Sanji had provided him. Ugh, whatever, he was not going to think about that incident from now on. It was henceforth blocked from his memory.

Zoro was carrying the last load of supplies back onto the ship, grumbling profanities under his breath at Nami, when Luffy ran right in front of him. The sudden movement threw him off balance, giving him a momentarily misstep, so as he shifted he felt something annoying poking into the side of his leg. After bringing the load in his arms to the storage bay, Zoro shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out the necklace he'd stuffed into it the day before, entirely forgetting he'd put it in there. He stared at it for a moment, debating what he should do. Probably the safest thing would be to hand it over to Nami, but throwing it into the ocean sounded awfully tempting. Getting a better look at it in the light, Zoro got an uneasy feeling.

Before he could make any move to do anything, Robin noticed his looking at the pendant.

"What do you have, swordsman-san?" she asked walking over to him in order to get a better look at the object.

"Found it with all that gold. I forgot it was my pocket," Zoro shrugged, holding it out to her.

Robin hummed in thought as she held the strange pendant with her clear blue eyes and took it gently from Zoro's hand, "The pattern on this necklace looks very familiar...But I can't remember where I have seen it..." She frowned, unhappy with not remembering.

Luffy, having heard Robin's words, jumped up from where he'd been laying on the ground being useless, so he could get a look at what they were talking about.

"So... It's a mystery necklace..." Luffy said thoughtfully, bending over to get a closer look at the pendant.

Robin nodded before fully realizing it was Luffy she was talking to, and answered, "Well, yes, I suppose it is."

The rubber boy grinned mischievously, and before the raven historian could react, he snatched it out of her hands.

"I want the mystery flower necklace!" He declared like a petulant child with a crazed laugh, and the ran off in the direction on the giant lion head.

Nami, who had just emerged from below deck, caught sight of Luffy cackling and knew whatever was happening couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" She asked Robin, the most rational person on the ship.

"Luffy is playing with his 'mystery necklace'," Zoro answered instead, with a roll of his eye, and plopped down on the warm deck. This was stupid and he wanted to take a nap.

"Is it valuable?" Nami wondered, turning her head to the object held by the captain.

Zoro watched Robin incline her head slightly, and that was all Nami needed to know that she had to have it, her eyes flashing greedily.

"Give it here, Luffy," the navigator said, holding out a hand expectantly.

"No," Luffy whined, clutching the pendant to his chest. "It's mine."

"What the hell are you going to do with that thing anyway?" she demanded. It wasn't like the captain wore loads of jewelry, and plus, it could be worth millions.

"Do with what thing?" Sanji asked, strolling toward them curiously. 'Great,' Zoro thought, 'Now the cook is here. I'll never get to sleep with all the noodling he's about to do.'

Sometimes he just wished he had lost his ears instead of his eye. At least he'd get some piece and quiet...

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Sanji," Nami smiled sweetly adding a not of distress to her voice, "Luffy's keeping a necklace from me. Would you mind getting it back for me?"

"Not at all, my love!" Sanji gushed, raising a hand in salute to her. "Give that necklace to Nami-swan, you little brat," Sanji barked at Luffy.

"Never!" Luffy insisted, not moving as Sanji came forward to remove the pendant from his person.

Sanji grabbed for the object of attention, but Luffy moved out of his grasp. Soon enough they were fighting for it. By this time, the rest of the crew was back up on deck to watch the scuffle play out.

At one point, it looked like Sanji would have it, but a second later the pendant slipped through his slim fingers, and Luffy grinned down at the blond triumphantly.

"It's mine," the captain announced with glee, twirling the chain around his finger.

"Captain-san," Robin warned, a touch of something that almost sounded like fear in her voice, "Please be carefu-"

The chain chose that moment to slide free of Luffy's finger, and flew through the air. It landed with a ping on the deck, and everyone was dealthly quiet. After a moment of nothing happening, everyone relaxed.

"See, Robin," the captain giggled, "There's nothing to worry about-"

The boy was interrupted by the blinding pillar of light that was now shooting up from the deck and into the air. Everyone froze, physically unable to move under the glow of the pulsating light.

Sanji could feel the light like a physical force, it clenched his lungs and made his insides like jelly, but he still couldn't move.

And suddenly, the light was everything, consuming all senses. There was the strangest sensation of being forced through a tube.

When it was over, Sanji was gasping for air and blinking the sunspots from his eyes, his back on the ground, his face toward the sky.

His brain felt weird and his chest felt not right, but he still could move all his limbs now, which was good he supposed. He cautiously stood, testing his legs for pain, and was relieved there was none.

Clearing his vision, Sanji looked around noticed things looked noticeably different. He took a step forward and his shoe met with something soft like snow, but it wasn't snow. It looked more like soot. Wait- soot? That wasn't right.

Sanji spun wildly about, looking around, trying to understand what had happened, and he felt his eyes widen in disbelief. Where the fuck was he?!

ZSZSZSZSZSZS

A/N: Hello, everyone. This story is the joint work of DarkSunrise19 and opens up 4 nobody and you should totally check out their stories ;) we are very excited about this, so hopfully you enjoy and don't forget to tell us what you think :D

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we own nothing but the au we created (and we came up with the name of the devil fruit mentioned)

JustHopForHope: Thanks so much for your review! Well, hopefully this story will change your mind about ships (specifically ZoSan!)

Guests: thank you all for your reviews and support! :D Please, enjoy our next installment!

Dyloa: Dialogues are an important part of a story, plus your typical 'zoro and sanji fight with swords and feet all the time' would get tedious. Dialogue is much more intresting. And not to mention way more fun to write!

Everyone: thanks for reading ;-)

* * *

Waves of Convergence

Chapter 2

Sanji's head was spinning in confusion. He stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Looking around, he was in what appeared to be a forest, but every square inch was covered in a heavy layer of soot. It made for a rather dreary mockery of what might be a beautiful sight had it been snow instead. It certainly felt cold enough be be snowing, Sanji could see his breath coming in billows. The air itself felt thick and heavy, it tightened the lungs in an uncomfortable way.

There was no sign of anyone else, no other footprints in the soot or signs of life. The blond was seemingly alone in an unfamiliar environment.

"Nami! Zoro! Chopper! Luffy?! Where are you guys?! This isn't funny!" Sanji shouted, hoping someone would be close enough to hear him. Panic had managed to creep it's way into his voice as he moved about in search of his crew mates. He scolded himself for that, it was sure to turn out okay. It always did after all. There was no reply to his shouting, so he determined that noise might not be helping him much in this case, the sound dulled by the soft soot.

He thought back to what had happened before he'd ended up here. The last thing that he remembered was that blinding light and a horrible constricted feeling. At that point he must have blacked out because he couldn't remember anything more.

Sanji grimaced at his own frustration, wishing he had all the knowledge of the universe at his fingertips, but alas he did not. Thus, he had all these unanswered questions: Where was the Sunny? Where was the ocean? Where was he? And so on to less relevant questions like: Why did his foot itch right now?

As Sanji tried to formulate some sort logical explanation for this phenomenon he felt something with his haki. It was the presence of someone familiar, so eagerly he rushed through the trees, soot flying up under the tread of his feet, until he came to an open area. Soot danced down to the ground like snowflakes there and the piled of soot was much higher. Off to the side, stood Franky and Zoro. The two of them were talking out of Sanji's range of hearing when the chef spotted them.

"Oi! Shit heads!" Sanji shouted, "I'm glad you're safe!" He saw them relax in relief at the sight of him.

He walked over to them, lighting up a cigarette casually. "Where is everyone else?" he asked with nonchalance air, like he hadn't just been worried about finding them.

Zoro shrugged, helpful as ever, and muttered a curt, "I dunno."

Franky pushed his nose down, and an afro hair style popped up. "SUUPPER creepy, Curly-bro. We can't find anyone. How did you find us?"

Sanji tapped the side of his head, and Franky nodded in understanding.

"So," the cook sighed, "it looks like we will have to find the others. God only knows what trouble we've gotten in to this time..." Or rather what trouble Luffy had gotten them into.

The marimo nodded in agreement. "Well, at least Luffy's never been one for laying low, he'll probably start some kind of uproar at some point and lead us straight to him."

Franky adjusted his sunglasses with his small robot hands, and looked out toward the woods.

"We should probably start exploring, bros," the cyborg said, "and there's no better time than the present."

Sanji concured, putting out his smoke, and the small trio began to walk through the forest.

"I hate all this shitty soot," Sanji said kicking up a pile of the stuff. "It's like fucking winter time."

Zoro crinkled his nose. "Blech! This stuff is filthy. It's getting all over my swords!" he complained, shaking and wiping the soot off of his precious swords.

Sanji squinted at the sky, up into the falling ash, and saw nothing but gray. Not a hint of blue in sight. It was rather ominous. He wondered where it all came from.

These woods felt uncomfortably quiet, it was very unnerving and everything looked the same. Sanji tried to keep his eye on Zoro, not wanting anyone else to be split up, but one lapse in attention and Zoro had disappeared from sight.

"Dammit, we've lost the marimo," Sanji informed Franky.

"Should we look for him?" Franky asked.

Sanji debated just leaving him to wander around, he always seemed to turn out more or less okay on his own, but thought that in this case it was probably best to go get him. "Yeah, let's go," Sanji sighed, doubling back on their footsteps. At least they could track him easily through all this soot.

XxxX

Zoro trudged through the imitation snow, wondering where Franky and the cook had run off to. Damn it all! Why were they always wandering off?

"Oi, Zoro!" called a female voice that Zoro defiantly recognized. He looked around and spotted Nami's orange hair through the gloom. He was about to call out to her as well, but he stopped when he actually saw her. She was wearing something different than she usually did. That in itself was not so strange, but everything about her was just a little off. She was wearing dark pants, high laced black boots, and a tight bodice over a warm looking long sleeve. Her hair was slightly shorter, but not by much, and a gas mask hung loosely around her neck, but the strangest thing about her was that her tatoo bore the sawfish design she'd had while working under Arlong.

She also stopped when she got a good look at him.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked suspiciously, pulling out his swords. Sure, she looked mostly like Nami, but they couldn't be the same person, he wasn't that stupid!

She didn't answer his question, which was annoying, but when she spoke she sounded just as suspicious as Zoro felt.

"I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not Zoro," she said seriously.

To Zoro's surprise, the witch took a fighting stance, and pulled out a long staff. At first, he thought it was her climatact, but when she twisted it, instead of hot and cold balls, spikes and blades came out of it. What the hell?!

"I AM Zoro, and although you look like that conniving witch Nami, you're not her. Nice try," Zoro said with disdain.

"Jackass! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" the ginger insulted, walking toward the swordsman and trying to stealthily get behind him.

"Che. Jokes on you, I have no mother. Who needs a mom, anyway? Now, tell me where the fuck am I, and where my crew is!" Zoro hissed. He disliked this other Nami as much as he did the real one, he might even like her less.

"We're in the forest outside the city, dumb ass," this non-Nami spat, "And I don't know anything about your crew. How did you get here?"

"I don't know, it's a little fuzzy," he said, circling along with the Nami impostor. He wasn't telling her jack shit.

"Oh," Nami gave him a sideways look and sneered, raising her staff. "So, I guess that you just 'got lost'?" she gave him a mockingly sympathetic look that quickly turned dark, "Or how about this: 'You did something to the real Zoro, and are trying to sneak your way into our crew'? That's sounds pretty spot on to me!"

"Yeah, right." he said with a roll of his eyes. What damn drama queen. "Luffy is so dead when I find him. That little shit got us into this by playing with that God damn necklace in the first place!" he snarled mostly to himself, but his eye was still on the girl. Her face was growing darker and more confused by the second.

"How about we settle this with a little bet?" she smirked.

The swordsman let a devilish grin spread across his face. "With high stakes?" he asked.

The fake Nami nodded.

"A fight? To the death?" He wouldn't accept anything less. Someone wanted to fuck with his nakama, they fucked with him.

The woman across from him widened her brown eyes, but nodded after a moment.

"Sounds good to me," Zoro laughed coldly, "Bring it on, witch!"

XxxX

Luffy woke up on his back with a large white rat sitting on his chest, blinking it's blood colored eyes at him. Startled, he punched the rat across the alley. Coincidentally, the rat flew right down Brook's shirt and the skeleton suddenly jumped up with a shout of surprise, trying to get the rat out of his rib cage.

Luffy looked around at the dark buildings surrounding them.

"Captain-san," Robin said from the shadows, nearly scaring the pants off Luffy.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked when he'd recovered from the shock. He looked up to find tall buildings surrounding them from almost all sides.

"I believe," the raven said wearily, carefully putting a hand to the odd red stone the buildings were made of. "That this is the work of a devil fruit. I knew that I recognized the pattern on the necklace from somewhere." She sounded ashamed for not realizing it sooner.

"Well, what should we do?" Luffy wondered, excited. Yippee! Another adventure! "Oi, Sanji! I'm hungry! Adventure meat, please!"

But no harsh words sprung from his cook's mouth to greet his ears. It was then Luffy noticed that they were short a majority of their crew members.

"I supposed we should look for the others," reasoned Robin, noticing the lack of people as well, and casting a glance down the long alley.

"Yosh! Let's go!" the captain cried, hopping to his feet and leading them down toward a more open street.

When they came out of the alley, they found they were in what appeared to be a marketplace, although the verity left much to be desired. The whole place was rather dirty and gross. There were people wandering around and people off to the sides huddled up, trying to hide from the cold. So many people, they were off people too. Many of them wore gas masks over their faces, making Robin wonder about the air quality, it certainly didn't feel like fresh air. It was thick and smoggy. The gas masks weren't the only strange thing, many of them also seemed to have mechanical body parts. Some were arms, others were legs, and then were were some that melded on to other parts of the body. It was all rather odd. One thing was certain, this place was defiantly not up to any sort of health and safety standards, at least any respectable ones.

Across the market, Luffy caught wind of a familiar scent, and not pausing to think, ran and launched himself at the meat that was roasting over an open fire.

"FOOD!" Luffy shrieked.

Brook and Robin scrambled after him. "Wait, Luffy-san!" Brook called fearfully behind him.

Luffy's soul focus, however, was the juicy meat roasting on the spit, sizzling with wonderful its aromas.

The straw hat wearing idiot dumped a pile of gold from his pocket into the hands of the shop owner as payment. "Shishishi! Thanks, uncle!" he laughed, and showed off his food to the others.

Robin nodded her head, in a way that an adult might humor a child. The gesture was only half hearted because at the moment, she was rather focused. From the corner of her eye, Robin noticed a group of men watching their exchange with hungry eyes. They seemed to whisper to themselves for a moment, then nodded agreement, casually making their way toward the group. As they strolled over, the leader of the group signaled across the plaza, making sure to cut off all the exits to stop people from leaving and arriving.

Luffy was happily munching on his... whatever kind of meat it was, while they walked toward the next few stands that offered equipment and supplies, totally aware of the conjugating group behind him. He gave Brook a side glance, and Robin gave an imperceptible nod. As soon as the group was close enough, Luffy turned, throwing his meat stick in a fluid motion, impaling it three inches deep into the side of a vender's cart.

He glared at the group of men, there must have been at least six of them, "You guys want something?" he asked calmly, as he fixed his straw hat onto his head.

The obvious leader of the group sneered, pulling a gun. "I want your money. All of it."

To the thieves surprise, the raven haired boy smiled. "Well, if you wanted some money, all you do was ask! Shishishi! Say, we'll pay you if you wanna help us find some friends of ours!"

The curlyed haired man shook his head, not believing what the twerp was saying. "You don't have an option here, small fry," he tried to clarify, "When I want something, I take it!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Luffy, there is no reasoning with these men. I think they intend to rob us."

"Luffy-san, don't let them take the money! Nami will be ever so mad! Yo ho ho!" Brook said, his laugh echoing through the suddenly less noisy market.

"Ah, that's true!" Luffy exclaimed, "Nami's scary when she's mad."

"You would not want to anger navigator-san," Robin nodded.

Luffy sighed, "Yeah, I guess we have to fight you guys now."

The man holding the gun looked at Luffy like he was an idiot. "What the hell are you going to do? I have a fucking gun aimed at you." He gave the gun a little wave as evidence.

Luffy just grinned. "Shishishi, this is gonna be fun!" Adjusting his stance, he wound up his arm. "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

The raven's arm shot out fast as a bullet, meeting its mark square in the thug's face, sending him catupulting backward many many yards into a consession stand, much to the dismay of the owner.

Robin smiled cooly as the men circled around her and charged.

"Clutch!"

Several hands sprouted and many more spines snapped as they bent the men backwards into themselves.

Brook just darted deftly in between the left over men, then sticking his blade back into his cane scabbard said quietly, "Three Arrow Humming Notch Slash." The men were sliced in two, spurting blood all over the road. Very messy.

And just that quickly, the excitement was over, leaving only a scattering of bloody bodies. It was all over much too quickly for Luffy, but eh, what can ya do?

Luffy grinned down at the bodies strewn across the cobblestone road. "Well, that was fun," he laughed, turning to continue down the road, ignoring the people all around who were gawking at him. People gave them more space after that.

Luffy was just starting to get bored again when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Sanji was across the street, picking up an apple from a food vender.

"Saaaaannnnnji!" Luffy shouted as he plowed the blond into the ground.

"Damn it, Luffy! I'm trying to buy food, you want to eat don't you? I can't do that with you clinging to me!" Sanji managed to squirm his way free and tossed the vendor some money for the apple he had been holding. When he turned back to Luffy he blinked in confusion, Luffy mirrored his expression.

"There's something different about you," Luffy said narrowing his eyes at the probable Sanji imposter.

"You have a big scar on your chest," Sanji said, poking the scar to point it out.

"You shaved your face!" Luffy exclaimed.

By this time Robin and Brook had caught up to them and were both examining this new Sanji who looked stunned at the sight of them.

"Um," Sanji stalled, his brain not seeming to work.

"I think I understand now," the beautiful historian said, as sharp as always. "This is an alternate universe. The devil fruit must be the fabled Switch-Switch Fruit. You must live in this world," Robin observed, addressing Sanji, "We we're looking for our Sanji—or any other members of our crew. Have you happened across any of them, cook-san?"

"Okay, I'm not really sure how to respond to that," Sanji said slowly, a suspicious expression creeping onto his face, "But I've never been one to refuse a lady in need. I will help you find your friends, if you help me understand."

"I'm afraid it is rather complicated," Robin said sadly, "but maybe if we meet the rest of your crew I can explain it so everyone may understand."

"Fine, I suppose I'll help, but I have to do some shopping first," Sanji said, half wanting to keep an eye on these strangers and make sure they weren't evil or something.

"That's fine, take your time," Robin assured him. They spent the next twenty or so minutes searching the streets as Sanji shopped, he insisted that he do this alone and refused any help they offered him until it came time to carry his stock to what they assumed to be his home. It was a rather small two story house squished in between two much larger buildings. It was rather odd and tiny, but it was nicer than a majority of the buildings in this slum of a city. Only a few windows were broken and those that were had been sealed up. The red bricks looked sturdy enough though and the smoke rising from the chimney was at least a little comforting with its promise of warmth.

When Sanji opened the door, small footsteps could be heard running across the floor and a dark haired little girl descended the stairs near the door.

"You're home!" she said excitedly, Can we go down to the-" she stopped when she saw that Sanji had guests.

"I know you," Luffy laughed, grinning at the girl. "You're Rika."

"Um, yes?" Rika said, unsure of how to respond to such a strange comment.

"I'm going to put these away and then we're going out to Luffy's," Sanji said as he made his way toward the kitchen to drop off the food, kissing the girl on the top of the head as he walked by.

XxxX

Sanji and Franky quickly found the spot where Zoro had diverged from their path and set themselves to following it. Sanji truly wondered how Zoro's brain managed to function. The path he walked in from that point was nearly impossible to follow. It was double tracked, tread down to the point of being hard to follow, and knotted together with other sets of Zoro shaped tracks. Sanji wasn't even sure how he'd managed to walk this far in such a short amount of time.

As they went along their way, Sanji saw something moving up ahead along with the clashing of metal on metal. Charging forward, Sanji found a more open area where two people were fighting. Their bright hair colors gave them away as Zoro and Nami, although Nami was wielding an unknown weapon and looked a little different. Regardless, Sanji was horrified to see the marimo fighting with their crew mate.

He charged forward and before Zoro had the chance to react, he kicked him to the side, out of Nami's range. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted at him, running forward to make sure he was between Nami and the swordsman.

"Dammit, cook, that's not Nami!" Zoro argued, "Look? She's thinking about stabbing you in the back right now. That's a coward's move, you witch! And speaking of cowardly moves," he gave Sanji an angry look.

"You should have been paying closer attention," Sanji rolled his eyes at the implication that he'd taken a cowardly approach in splitting them up.

"I was focused!" he hurriedly attempted to get his feet, but Sanji kicked him down again with a puff of soot.

"No! You're just going to attack Nami-swan again," Sanji said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I won't allow it."

"Well, she's probably fucking evil, so you're letting the enemy get away with... whatever she's planning." He made an ambiguous arm gesture.

"Oh?" Sanji glanced over his shoulder toward Nami, who was hesitantly talking with Franky. She didn't really look evil, per se, she just looked as suspicious of them as Zoro was of her. "And what evidence do you have that she's evil?"

"She showed up when there was no one else around, she must have done something to them," the swordsman pointed out.

"Or she lives in this place and when we left the Sunny we all ended up in different places, dambass. You don't remember waking up right next to me, do you? Of course not, because we were spread out! Use your brain!"

"That's true, I'd hate to wake up next to you," Zoro grimaced.

"Dammit, that wasn't the point I was trying to make!"

"Oi," Franky call out, interrupting their argument, "She's agreed to take us to Luffy as prisoners."

"Really?" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, "I'd be Nami's prisoner any day."

Zoro kicked him in the back of the knee, making him stumbled and glare back at him.

"Let's go," Zoro sighed, glaring at the not Nami as she turned to lead them away.

XxxX

Nami woke up staring down the barrel of a gun. Not a very nice thing to wake up to.

"Who are you?" prompted an ever so slightly tremulous voice that Nami recognized to be Usopp's.

"What do you mean: who am I?" the navigator asked, tilting her head to peer around the end of the gun. She could see Usopp there for sure, but he looked slightly different, the most obvious feature being the three robotic looking fingers on his right hand as he clasped the weapon. "Oh," she said dumbly.

"What did you do with the real Nami?" he asked, shoving the gun even closer to her face. The were in some sort of common room or something. It was large and filled with many interesting things that Nami didn't really care about at the moment. She was up against the back of a couch, so couldn't see much anyway.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know how I got here!"

There was the sound of a door being smashed open and feet running across the floor. "Usopp!" Came Luffy's happy voice. "Look what I found!"

Nami couldn't see him, but whatever he had made this strange Usopp drop his gun. Nami hastily kicked it away and leaped to her feet, spinning to see what had stunned her attacher. There in the doorway stood a Luffy without a scar on his bare chest, holding Chopper and dragging along another Usopp, one Nami found more familiar.

"Nami!" Chopper smiled in relief upon seeing her.

"What's going on here?" Stuttered the strange Usopp, gawking at the other version of himself.

"They got transported or something," Luffy laughed, "It's super cool. They were just wandering around, so I though I'd bring them back so we can send out a search party for the rest of them."

"But what if they're like evil or something!? What if they're trying to gain our trust, then gut us all in our sleep?!" Usopp argued sharply.

Luffy considered this for a moment. "You guys wouldn't do that, right?" he asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nami answered for them quite honestly. What she really wanted was to know was where the hell they were!

"See," Luffy smiled, "totally trustworthy."

"Idiot!" Usopp shrieked, " Of course they're going to say that!"

The door creaked its way open again and a minute later Zoro walked into the rooms, a slightly off Zoro. Nami noticed that this Zoro, while still left handed it seemed, had his eye scar and earrings on the wrong side of his face.

"What..." Zoro started, staring at the two Usopps and then to Nami and Chopper. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Zoro! You're back!" Luffy cried, "Is Nami with you?"

Zoro turned his gaze to the Nami in the room. "No, she wandered off."

"You got lost," Nami chidded out of habit before she could stop herself. Maybe she shouldn't be a smart ass right now, but it was too hard not to call Zoro out on his bullshit.

"What the fuck do you know, imposter?" Zoro bristled.

"Hey, I'm not impersonating anyone, you ass hat! I don't know how it happened, but it seems that we've... been brought to another universe. A universe with a different Straw Hat crew."

"This is very confusing," Zoro groaned, "What the fuck should we do with them?"

"Hm," Luffy took a moment to consider the question, sitting cross legged on the floor, hand on his chin.

"There could be more out in the woods," the metal fingered Usopp pointed out.

"Maybe!" The raven cheered, "Let's go look for them!"

"That's a terrible idea," Nami said immediatly. "You'll all just end up lost, you should just wait for the other me to get back so she can tell you idiots what to do." If there was any certainty in this fucked up situation, it was that Nami was sure the other her would know what was what, and straighten these morons out. She was just that awesome.

Fine," Luffy pouted, crossing his toned arms across his non scared chest.

"Luffy, you don't have to take orders from her, she's a prisoner!" Usopp frowned.

"What should we do while we wait?" Luffy wondered, ignoring Usopp.

"I'm going home," Zoro said, turning to exit the room.

"You can't go, Zoro! This is really interesting!" Luffy complained, grabbing onto on of Zoro's legs like a spoiled child.

"I haven't been home all day, I just want to eat dinner, play with Rika, and go to bed."

"Boo, you're getting all boring, Zoro," Luffy said, punctuating his words with a raspberry.

"Domestic," Zoro corrected, exiting the room without looking back.

"Who's Rika?" Nami's Usopp asked in confusion.

"Zoro and Sanji adopted her," their non-captain supplied as he picked some earwax from his ear and flicked it away. Ugh, same old Luffy.

Nami gave him a strange look, "What do you mean they adopted her?"

"They take care of her, that's what adoption is," Luffy told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The ginger felt her blood pressure start to rise.

"I know what adoption means, moron. I meant, why did they adopt her?"

"She didn't have any parents and they like her," Luffy shrugged.

"So, they live together or something?" It was an interesting idea.

"Yep," Luffy said popping the 'p' sound.

"How do they not murder each other?" the pirate Usopp asked in wonder.

"They're really gay, that's how," the new Usopp snorted.

"Okay, when you say that, do you mean-?" Nami was so shocked she couldn't even end the sentance.

"I mean, they're in a long term homosexual relationship where they both love each other," Luffy supplied.

"Oh. Well."

XxxX

Sanji put away his groceries rather quickly as Rika examined their guests in the other room.

"You don't look right," she said slowly.

"And what should we look like?" Robin asked as Sanji busied himself in the kitchen. Luffy was no where to be found due to him and Brook scouring every inch of the house that was full of odd gadgets and things the crew had never seen before .

"Luffy shouldn't have a scar, Miss Robin, you should have different color eyes, and Brook shouldn't be a real skeleton," Rika said, unsure of a better way to phrase it.

"Well, I would very much like to meet these other us. It would be most interesting," Robin smiled, admiring the little girl.

"I want to see the rest of you guys too," she admitted shyly.

Robin hummed in agreement, "So, tell me Rika, is it just you and Sanji that live here?" she prompted, seeing evidence of another person.

"Nope, Zoro lives here too."

Robin raised an eyebrow, not entirely surprised having seen the equipment for taking care of swords and a large amount of alcohol in the kitchen. "Really? How interesting."

"Mmhm, it's like I have two dads, I only had one mom before." She smiled albeit a little sadly, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the only couch in the room.

Before Robin could reply, Sanji reentered the room. "Okay, let's go," he announced, waving them over and calling out two the other two men at large in the apartment somewhere.

Rika hopped up and grabbed his hand as they made their way toward the door. Before moving out the door, Sanji picked up a small mask and handed it to the little girl who groaned in response.

"But Sanji, you and Zoro never–" she whined.

"No buts, I want you to be as healthy as possible. Do as I say, not as I do," the cook said, pressing the mask into her hands. She begrudgingly strapped it to her face, eyebrows furrowed in a way that was more cute than anything.

"I'm guessing the air is not entirely safe to breathe," Robin commented.

"No, I mean, the factory district is downwind from us so most of the soot and pollutants end up not here but it's not great, no," Sanji sighed, Everyone should wear a mask but it's really annoying and half the time I can't be bothered."

"Not a good habit to have," Robin frowned.

"No," Sanji nodded, ruffling Rika's hair, "that's why I try to pass down my knowledge to the little ones and not my actions," he said as they started down the road.

Robin gave a hum and decided to move the conversation in a more intriguing direction, "So, cook-san, you live with Zoro-san then?"

Sanji gave her a rather odd look, "Yeah."

"Are you...?" she trailed off, waiting for him to pick up on what she was saying.

"Are you asking if we're together?" Sanji laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"I believe I am," she grinned, encouraged by his response.

"We have been married for, like, four years now. Is it not like that where you come from?"

Robin looked mildly surprised, "No, things are a... little different where we come from," she managed.

"That's too bad for them," Sanji shrugged, turning into the doorway of a half collapsed building. He didn't bother to knock. Inside looked like a normal enough house, rather messy but still. No one was inside. "Ah, it appears Luffy isn't home," he sighed, walking in toward the back of the room. He motioned for the others to follow him.

He went down a flight of stairs and stopped in the middle of a hallway, tapping the toe of his shoe against the floor twice then pressing his hand against the wall next to him. There was a hissing sound as the wall on the opposite side of the hall began to slide open.

Luffy stared at it, mouth wide in shock. "That's sooooooo cool!"

"And you can thank Franky for that," Sanji nodded, stepping into the stairwell that had opened up for them, pulling a lever it close it once everyone was inside. They walked down about four very long flights before reaching the bottom where a heavy looking door blocked their path. Pulling a series of levers, Sanji opened the door and led the group inside. They were in some sort of huge metal tube.

"What is this place?" asked Robin.

"It used to pipe water into the city but they sucked up all the water in that aquifer, so they had to move to a different one. Franky still welded caps onto the pipes anyway, just in case they decide to start pumping again. It's a pretty long path, so prepare yourselves for a walk."

They carried on, with only a dim lantern to light their way. The pipe was not a straight path, there were other pipes that connected to it, so Sanji had to keep everyone close together.

When Sanji judged that they were about a quarter of the way there, they heard a sound echoing toward them but saw no light coming forward. Sanji pressed on, not quite sure who to expect.

They turned a corner and nearly ran flat into Zoro.

"Why the hell don't you have a light?" asked Sanji, shining the lantern in Zoro's face as he shielded himself from the sudden brightness.

"Zoro!" Rika cheered happily, dropping Sanji's hand and running toward the man.

"I forgot to pick it up," Zoro shrugged, lifting Rika off the ground. "Hello, Rika," he said, kissing the tip of her nose while he ignored Sanji's exacerbated swearing

"How the hell did you forget to bring a lantern into a dark tunnel?"

"I don't know, I just did. Anyway, that doesn't matter. There are doppelgängers showing up everywhere. Everything will go to shit if something happens." That's when he noticed the figures behind Sanji. Luffy waved enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know," Sanji said dryly, " We were just going back so we could talk with Luffy about this. You're coming back with us."

"But I was almost home!" the Swordsman whined, putting Rika down gently.

"Shut your yap," Sanji chided, "You would have just gotten lost and somehow wandered back to the start. You really shouldn't go places without adult supervision."

"Fuck off," Zoro hissed in a pout quietly so Rika didn't hear as she chatted with Brook. Robin silently put an ear on the cook-sans back so she could hear.

"Anyway," Sanji said, giving Zoro a shove in the direction they were heading, "Robin says that where they come from we aren't together."

Zoro didn't object to moving in this direction. "Really? That must suck."

"Yeah, it sounds pretty shitty. Maybe we should set them up or something," he laughed quietly, a scheme forming in his head.

"Or better yet, we could totally fuck with them," Zoro grinned, "the first time they see us, it has to be super homoerotic."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'd rather make them happy rather than traumatize them." Sanji said, stepping closer to Zoro, and weaved their fingers together.

"Ugh, way to be boring." Robin heard Zoro groan.

"What, you don't want them to be happy?"

"Mmm, I just think it would be funny to watch them suffer," the swordsman chuckled sadistically.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sanji questioned, pulling away in offense.

"Hey, don't hate just because I have a good sense of humor." Zoro laughed, trying to pull Sanji close again.

"You're laughing at the pain of other human beings!" Sanji exclaimed, dodging his husband's swipe. "Human beings that are basically us, you idiot! You realize your laughing at your own pain, right?"

"Yeah, and that's totally fine."

"It's totally not." the blond argued, swinging the dim lamp at the green haired man's head.

"Shut up, this is going to happen whether you like it or not." Zoro said firmly, grabbing hold of Sanji's flailing wrist and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

Sanji sighed in defeat as he pulled away.

"Ah, fuck it, whatever. Traumatized them all you want. I don't care."

"Victory is sweet."

"I'll show you sweet," Sanji grumbled.

"Ugh, please don't, I don't like sweet."

"Whatever, you fucking wierdo."

They continued to chat as they walked, Robin dissipated the ear as they came to the end of the tunnel. She braced herself as she heard other voices talking, and two very distinct voices arguing, and then some screaming and the sound of glass breaking.

"What the fuck is that?!" Exclaimed Zoro.

"That," Robin stated dryly as she looked at the two men, "Is the sound of you two from my world." And with that she shoved opened the door, not surprised at the chaotic scene in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we owneth nothing.

JustHopeForHope: We are glad that you are pleased! ;) Thank you for your review and heres the next installment!

LilMizFuNsize: Thanks so much for your review! We appreciate the feed back, and are so happy you are enjoying the story!

WrittingLoser: DarkSunrise19: Bwhahaha, the cliff hangers are always my idea! *evil grin* Thanks for your review and enjoy this chapter! ^-^

Michikuni Mayu: Hehe. Here is what you desire, dearie! Hope it meets your expectations!

Jade: oh, we don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon. In fact, we are just getting started! ;)

Guest: Thank you for your review! Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Waves Of Convergance

Chapter 3

A little while earlier...

Sanji walked behind the non-Nami, noodling the entire way.

"Oh, lovely new Nami-Swan~!" Sanji sing songed as they trekked through the forest. "Please, tell me, if there is another you, Luffy, and Zoro, then is there another me? Are we married in this world?! We would have such sweet, adorable children!" he exclaimed in joy at the sudden idea, hearts in his eyes.

The other Nami turned slightly as they continued to walk, looking at Sanji with barley contained laughter. "Uh... no, definatly not. Besides you-"

"Ooooiii! Nami, Zoro-san, Sanji-san, Franky-aniki!" a familiar voice called.

"Brook! Chopper!" Nami greeted, waving a hand.

The group looked toward the trees and saw Brook and Chopper. Well, who Sanji assumed were Brook and Chopper, because they sure did look different. Brook looked like an android that'd had his casing torn off, all metal joints and wires. He still looked suspiciously skeleton like, especially in the face. His head looked for the most part like a normal human skull, no eyes or skin, or anything. The light reflected dully off of his 'bones' as the two made their was toward the group. Chopper was relatively the same but with steel antlers, and an obnoxiously red nose, instead of his usually cool blue one. The cook wanted to groan in frustration. This was getting more annoying and confusing by the second.

Chopper stopped a few feet from Sanji, Zoro, and Franky, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nami," the reindeer's little voice said, sounding gruff, "who the hell are they?"

Sanji saw the other Brook stiffen, and he reach into his coat. Sanji and his own two crew mates shifted anxiously as well, prepared for anything.

"Keep your panties on, boys," Nami scolded. "They are prisoners. I'm taking them to Luffy."

The two other crew mates relaxed only slightly, but eyed the three strangers suspiciously. They flanked the group as they continued their trek throught the woods, Nami leading the way.

As they walked now in silence, Sanji couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was going on, and what the hell kind of place was this? Everything was dark, gray, and made of metal. The further from the woods they got, the more the air thickened with a visible haze, and the blond felt like he was only breathing with one lung.

A little while later, he saw Nami put the gas mask around her neck over her face, adjusting the straps. Chopper brought a similar mask to his face.

They continued until they spotted a building off in the smog. Nami walked right up to the door and finally stopped at the doorway of the crumbling and abandoned building. The half overgrown building was hidden in the last group of trees before and ocean of open, soot smothered fields for as far as the eye could see. The sight was actually rather terrifying, Sanji could just imagine dark shapes moving ominously beyond the foggy shield on the horizon.

The ginger walked inside confidently, hopping through a whole in the wall. Sanji and the others followed dutifully, and themselves in a room that was devoid of furniture and had only a massive hole in the farthest wall.

The other Nami gestured silently, and soon they were wandering down a slopped floor, the only source of light was the faint green from the thick glow stick held in the gingers hand. Eventually, they reached a sewer cap, which was removed by Brook. Then they clambered down that as well, receiving not so friendly shoves from Brook and Chopper.

"Fuck!" Zoro snapped after the fifth shove he had gotten for trying to turn around in the middle of the tunnel way, making him almost fall on his face. "Keep your damn hands to yourself, you bastards!" he roared, ready to whirl around and dice him some up some ass hats.

Sanji grabbed his arm as it reached for the swords at his hip. He shook his blond head. It had taken a good round of convincing this new Nami to let the moss ball keep the swords at all, and he wasn't going to have the moron spoil their so far good name with a display of violent intent.

The swordsman scoffed, and yanked his arm out of Sanji's grasp. "Che. Whatever," he grumbled with a scowl, and almost walked into a wall.

Sanji couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled from his mouth in time to stop it.

"Shut your mouth, shit cook!" Zoro fummed, clenching his hands.

"Why don't you make me, marimo?" the curly browed cook challenged, lighting a cigarette up casually.

He took a deep drag, finding it easier to breath the further under ground they went, and blew the smoke in the bastard swordsman's face.

"BASTARD!" Zoro yelled, and tried to take a swing at the man next to him.

Sanji swiftly dodged the blow by ducking away at the last second, letting the moss head punch the wall.

Zoro howled as he punched the wall, and lunged again at the cook, this time managing to tackle him the the ground.

"Knock it off, you two!" yelled Nami turning around as she did so, but the two men didn't hear, to busy barreling toward her.

"EEEKK!" she shrieked, pressing herself to the tunnel wall just in time to avoid being taken down by the two rolling idiots.

Sanji had Zoro in a head lock, while the swordsman was merilously punching him in the ribs. The marimo's sash tied around his waist tangled around Sanjis legs, the green idiot's green robe was loose, flapping in the cooks eyes as they rolled down the decline of the floor, hitting and kicking at each other, and screaming insults all the way down.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Zoro as Sanji manage to knee him in the side.

"Bastard marimo!" the blond screamed right back.

"You kick like a girl!"

"Well you LOOK like a girl!"

"Okay, if anyone looks like a girl here, it's you!"

And so it went on as they bounced, flipped, and somersaulted through the air until they connected with something shaped like a door, before that gave way, spilling the two men into a well lit room. Oh, apparently it really was a door.

They got to their feet immediately, not bothering to survey their surroundings, too caught up in their fight.

"Get ready to die, ero cook," Zoro smiled darkly, drawing his katanas.

Sanji raised his foot in defense. "Psh, like you could really kill me, plant head!" he laughed humorlessly.

They were just about to charge each other when a loud voice interrupted their bickering.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU MORONS!" Nami shouted, as an iron fist into the tops of the arguing idiots heads. Confusingly, the voice and the violent action did not come from the same source.

Sanji rubbed his head, ready to snarl at who ever hit him, when he realized that it was his Nami, and she was accompanied by his Chopper and Usopp.

"Nami-Swaaan~!" he cheered with happiness, throwing his arms in the air as he scampered to his darling ginger haired navigator.

"Oh, Sanji!" exclaimed Chopper and Usopp exclaimed, throwing themselves at he cook.

He caught Chopper, but avoided the sniper, and let Usopp fall on his face. "Chopper!" he greeted, "I'm so glad that you are alright!"

The little blue nosed reindeer wailed into Sanji's coat sleeve, while Usopp sat up puffing out his cheeks in a pout. That was when the other Brook, Chopper, Nami, and the pirate Franky came rushing into the room.

"Franky!" Usopp cried again, trying to get attention from the cyborg, and threw himself into the other man's arms.

"Good God,"Zoro grumbled rubbing his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Sanji, whose anger was still burning at the swordsman, along with his ribs and sides, snapped his head toward him.

"What did you say, marimo?" he said in mock sweetness, determined not to upset both of his precious Nami-swans.

Zoro glared at him. "You heard me, dumbass!"

Sanji heard Chopper squeak as the cook's hold on him tightened with anger at the other man's words. He was so angry that he almost didn't notice the other two men in the room. His head snapped away from Zoro as he did a double take.

"Another Usopp and Luffy?" Sanji asked out loud.

The navigator Nami nodded. "Yep, that's this world's Usopp and Luffy," Then she turned toward the new arrivals. "I take it that you guys are Brook, Chopper, and... well, me, correct?"

The other Nami nodded. Sanji watched as the two interacted.

"Well," the new Nami said, "this is certaintly different,"

"Che, " Zoro scoffed. "You think?"

"Shut up!" the two Nami's snapped, "Or I'll raise you debt!"

They, along with rest in the room where shocked into silence.

"Soo cool~!" Luffy cried, jumping up, and launching himself to his feet. "This is the best~!"

"Fuck this, I'm going to sleep," Zoro grumbled, half hoping this was a nightmare he could just wake up from.

"You're just going to go to sleep in the middle of the floor?" Sanji asked, not entirely surprised.

"Yep, nighty night," Zoro said making a face at him then immediacy falling asleep.

Sanji rolled his eyes, and placed Chopper on the floor.

He watched as the other Chopper marched right up the the small blue nosed reindeer, and got right in his face.

"Your nose is blue," he observed after staring at the other small animal intentlly.

"A-and y-yours is r-red?" offered the pirate doctor Chopper.

The cook watched this exchange with some amusement, but was then distracted by the fact that the other Luffy was wandering too close to the now snoring Zoro, who was no doubt still pissed at his own captain for being such an idiot. Sanji had a feeling that the confrontation would not be pleasant.

"Luffy, I wouldn't go near that mossy bear. He's not in the best of moods." Sanji warned the raven haired boy.

Luffy looked over his shoulder at he cook, then back at Zoro's sleeping form. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, you're the idiot who got us into this mess, and Zoro is in a pretty pissy mood because of it."

"What did I do?" Luffy wondered.

Sanji sighed, "I think we have everyone together to explain this, that would make it much easier."

"Robin and Franky probably won't show up," the red nosed Chopper said, "Robin's working and Franky's running the clinic tonight."

"I run a clinic?" Franky asked, confused.

"Technically, it's connected to a clinic," Chopper amended, "You repair people's mechanical bits instead of their biological parts."

"Ah, super!" Franky cheered.

"What about Sanji and Zoro?" the non-pirate Nami asked.

"Zoro's probably lost in the tunnels," the new Usopp sighed, "So, there's no telling if we'll ever see him again period, but if he makes it out then Sanji will probably drag him back here."

"Is it worth waiting?" pirate Nami asked.

"Let's give them like fifteen minutes," the other Nami decided.

"What should we do until then?" pirate Usopp asked.

There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, so what were you guys doing out in the woods?" Sanji asked with a shrug.

"We were–" Luffy started.

"Luffy!" new Nami hissed, smacking him in the head, "Don't automatically trust them with sensitive information."

"Wah, you guys are no fun," Luffy whined, clutching his head.

"Okay, fine," Sanji sighed, "If we can't figure out a way to talk, than I have a better idea, I propose we measure the length of both the Usopps noses because I really want to know whose is longer," Sanji said all too seriously.

"That's an amazing idea!" the new Luffy cheered, forgetting the pain in his head. "Hold still Usopp!" Luffy latched himself to the non-pirate Usopp who was trying to sputter his protest.

Sanji grabbed the other one and the two were shoved together for examination. There was a tense moment where everyone waited for the lengths to be judged.

"This one has the longer nose!" Luffy announced, poking pirate Usopp in the stomach.

"Should I be proud or humiliated?" Usopp asked his shorter nosed self.

"You tell me, long nose," the shorter nosed Usopp choked out over his laughter.

It was too much, everyone was laughing. Sanji, being the closest person to Usopp, was shoved roughly away in embarrassment as he laughed. Stumbling, Sanji's heel connected with something fleshy and he tripped backwards over Zoro's torso.

The swordsman's eyes snapped open and he glared at the still laughing blond. "I was sleeping," he growled.

"You were in the way," Sanji managed, "This is what happens when you go to sleep in the middle of the floor, moss head."

"I sleep where I want," Zoro snapped, shoving the blond off of him.

"You sound like such a little baby when you say that," the blond sneered, getting to his feet, and brushing his suit off.

"Fuck you, I'm a responsible adult!"

"A responsible adult with the mind of a child," Sanji mused, lighting another smoke. " Sooo... not a responsible adult at all."

"At least I don't fly into fits of fucking stupid every time I see a girl!" the green haired man said in a challenging tone.

"It's called passion, asshole." Sanji sniffed. "And maybe if you mimicked my charm, then the ladies would be less terrified of your ugly face."

"Yeah, because obviously you get all the ladies," Zoro snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanji asked defensively, gritting his teeth around his cigarette. By now, the others were catching onto the developing argument.

"It means, the ladies seem to find you more annoying than charming. Are you sure you're not overcompensating for something?"

"Oh, and you're one to talk, mister I'm-too-good-for-a-normal-number-of-swords!" The cook shrieked angerly, biting his cigarette in half.

"That's a long ass name," Zoro taunted in his 'you are such an idiot' voice.

"Even your name is overcompensating for your lacking genitalia," Sanji explained to the moss head like he was explaining how to add 2 + 2.

"Woah, okay, here comes the part where I punch you in the face," Zoro said darkly, "Or maybe I'll just de-pants you and everyone will laugh at YOUR lacking genitalia."

"Good fucking luck, I'm wearing a belt!"

"I could tear your belt off with one hand tied behind my back," the marimo claimed with a smug smile.

"That sounded maybe a little gay, or, like, a lot. You defiantly just want to see me without my pants on!" Sanji said in a mock shocked voice. Honestly didn't know how he felt about that. Really weir was probably the best approximation.

"What did you just imply?" Zoro asked, his ears turning pink at Sanji's words.

"I think you know what I was implying, it's not like I was being subtle, or are you just stupider than I thought

"Okay, shit cook, that's it." Zoro grabbed the cook by the front of his shirt and literally threw him across the room. Sanji his the wall with a thump and was immediately back on his feet.

"Bring it, marimo!" he shouted, charging Zoro as he stood up.

Zoro caught his foot as a kick was made and tried to throw a punch that Sanji bent out of the way of. Instead of following through with another punch, Zoro tackled Sanji to the ground. They knocked over a side table and weren't even phased.

There were a lot of terrible punches and hair pulling, and being screamed at by everyone to stop fighting, or in Luffy's case cheering for them to keep it up. Sanji managed to grab a toppled lamp as the scuffle knocked one of the Usopps over and they rolled into center of the room, shouting curses and insults at each other.

Under all that noise was the sound of a door opening. Belatedly, Zoro looked up and froze, which was annoying because he was sitting on Sanji's stomach and pretty much squishing his guts out, one fist pulled back and ready to punch the chef in the face. Sanji had the lamp raised to smash it into the damn green bastards head. Shocked at the sudden pause and resonating silence in the room, Sanji tipped his head back to see what everyone was looking at.

In the doorway stood Robin, their Robin, with a little crowd behind her including their Brook and Luffy, and the other Sanji, Zoro, and a little girl Sanji didn't recognize.

"Uh, hello, my dear," Sanji managed to wheeze to the dark haired woman, and dropped the lamp.

Robin looked more amused than usual, Sanji thought she looked cute like that, Zoro thought she looked dangerous. Zoro put a hand over Sanji's mouth to stop him from saying anymore and making him struggle. He shoved at Zoro's chest, trying to get him off.

"You guys made it!" Luffy cheered as everyone walked in, then his mouth hung open as he took in, well, himself.

"This is too fucking weird," Sanji heard a Nami say as the two captains studdied each other.

Sanji felt Zoro stand up, and his attention was brought back to the marimo.

A meanicing aura wafted off of Zoro, and he looked like the embodiment of evil as he stared at his captain. "Luffy," he said dangerously, stepping over where Sanji laid on the floor catching his breath.

"Zoro!" The raven laughed, either ignoring or oblivious to the moss ball's anger.

Sanji was not in the mood for Zoro and Luffy to go at it in this small a place, so he lunged forward, latching himself to Zoro's legs. Zoro stumbled forward but managed to correct himself before he could fall on his face. Unfortunately for the swordsman, Sanji had grabbed him a little too far up on the legs of his pants so when he actually grabbed him, Zoro's pants were pulled below his waist along with his already loosened green robe.

There was a beat of stunned silence as everyone gaped at Zoro's choice in undergarments which happened to be a bright green fundoshi. Then came the laughter.

"Green bro, rocking the speedos!" Franky cheered.

Zoro just stood there, pants around his knees, face rapidly turning red.

"They're not speedos, you perverted cyborg! They're fundoshi! You're lucky I even decided to wear underwear this morning, so shut your freakin' mechanical face!" But Franky and both Luffys were laughing their butts off too hard to hear it.

To be honest, it was way more revealing than a speedo would ever be, and was probably more closely similar to a thong which was why one of the Usopps started singing, "Zoro likes to wear ladies underwear~!" At the the top of his lungs, and was soon joined by his double.

Zoro grabbed his pants, coming out of his frozen reverie, and pulled them back into place, tucking them under his haramaki. Sanji still had his arms locked around his ankles and didn't seem to plan on moving, face down on the ground and laughing so hard he was shaking.

"Who wants to see who with his pants off?" Zoro hissed, red faced, at the blond who was ignoring him in favor of laughing oven harder.

"Where did you even find a fabric that color?" he gasped out.

"Shut up!" Zoro roared, trying to kick the cook in the head.

"Fucking hell, I never realized how stupid we are," Sanji said. Well, the Sanji who was standing with the newly arrived group that is, one hand clutching his forehead like he was in pain and the other covering Rika's innocent eyes. "Although, I do have to commend you on your choice of underwear. Very nice." He nodded his approval with a grin that made Zoro weirdly uncomfortable.

The other Zoro jabbed Sanji in the side with an irritated look. "This isn't how we wanted to make our introduction," he grumbled, almost pouting, not sure if he should laugh at himself or not. "They totally stole our spotlight."

"Um, sorry?" the Sanji on the floor said, still giggling as he took the chance to ogle at himself and his cleanly shaven face. Noooo, his manly facial hair! The new Zoro didn't look all that different, his face was just on the wrong side to how it usually was.

"Don't apologize," new Zoro said, looking offended. "We're going to steal it back now," he added in assurance.

"How?" the pirate Zoro asked, after that display he wasn't sure how they could steal away the spotlight, although he greatly encouraged them to do so.

"Like this," the non bearded Sanji grinned wickedly, grabbing the swordsman beside him by the front of his shirt and crushing their lips together in the most dramatic and passionate way possible.

There was a mixed response to this action. The non-pirate Zoro's reaction was one of enthusiasm by tangling his fingers in the blonds hair, while most of the Thousand Sunny crew gaped at them in shock or started giggling hysterically, and the group from this universe was neither fazed nor offered a cheer of enthusiasm. The pirate Sanji and Zoro had basically the same reaction, both of them stood completely frozen in stunned silence, unable to move.

When the two finally pulled apart, Sanji tuned to their doubles and flipped them off, "And you can go fuck yourselves," he laughed, and fixed his finger mused hair.

"Oh, God, I think we broke them," Zoro laughed, staring at the horrified faces in front of them.

"Psh, whatever," Sanji said dismissively, "They have no idea what their missing," He added with a scoff, pushing his way farther into the room and taking a seat on the couch, closely followed by Rika who seemed only interested in getting the mask off her face.

Watching the little girl struggle with her mask seemed to snap Zoro out of it a little. "Rika?" He asked in shock, taking in the little girl.

Throwing the mask to the ground, Rika smile up at him. "Hi."

"I know, Zoro! Isn't it great?!" Luffy said, "I feel like we are back at that Marine base where we first met! Just with out everyone else here, so actually it doesn't feel like we are at the marine base at all! Shishishi! Apparently Rika lives with the you and Sanji from here." Luffy rambled.

Zoro looked surprised. "With us? You mean..."

Sanji made a choked sound in the back of his throat. He didn't realize it, but he was strangling the bloody flow in Zoro's legs like a boa constrictor. Having recovered a little more quickly, Zoro tried to shake him off, and Sanji was quick to let go once he realized what he was doing.

"They're married," Robin chuckled lightly, enjoying the sight of her two stunned crew mates.

"Congratulations," the pirate Nami said with a smug grin.

"Thank you, my dear," the non pirate Sanji grinned back. "Hear that, idiots?" he said to the two still red faced men standing in the middle of the room. "That's how you should react to hearing that you're married."

"But–" Sanji started to argue, getting to his feet finally.

"No, buts, just happiness." His other self said, smirking and holding up a finger.

"Lots of butts and happiness, actually" non-pirate Zoro corrected, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up, you idiot," The beardless Sanji scolded, pulling his Zoro onto the couch beside him, and swung one of his long legs over the marimo's lap.

The pirate Sanji honestly didn't know what to say. 'Shit, shit, shit,' was the phrase running through his mind, but came out of his mouth was: "Zoro, if you ever try to fucking touch me in anyway these pervs just did, I will kick my boot so far up your ass it will come out of your mouth!"

Zoro nodded in agreement. "Please, do. I will be eternally grateful because obviously I wouldn't be myself." He said, fixing his articles of clothing on him in the proper way. As he tied the sash around his waist, they all heard the clearing of Robin's throat.

"Since we are all here, and that is out of the way," she said, looking at both groups of cooks and their moss balls, "I think I shall explain what has happened, if you would all care to listen."

Everyone quieted immediately, all eyes on the raven haired historian.

"Now, no questions till the end, understood?" she asked, and after everyone nodded in collective agreement, Robin continued. "Well, the cause of this strange phenomenon is actually the work of a devil fruit-"

"What's a devil fruit?" the non-pirate Luffy blurted out.

Everyone shushed, and glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry..." he mumbled, and after a moment, Robin resumed.

"Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the world that can give their eaters many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. They are exclusively from our universe," she glared at Luffy again as he opened his mouth to ask another question. He shut it immediately. "We—our group of us—are pirates. We are the Straw Hats, and we are at war with our government, two of the Four Emperors of the sea, and have a collective bounty of 800,000,050 belis. We are on a journey to fulfill our dreams and find the One Piece by traveling through the most dangerous waters in our world.

"Now, we happened to pick up a small pendant in one of our treasure hoards, and it turned to be an inanimate devil fruit user. It was the rare, and elusive Switch-Switch Fruit, and it has the ability to switch any entity of any size, shape, or form, to wherever—in it's universe, and apparently other universes— it chooses. We were transported via this devil fruit. Our goal is to find it, and go back to our own universe. I don't know how long devil fruit powers can last in this world, and there is no telling what would happen if we were to stay here indefinitely. So, case in point: We must leave as soon as possible." Robin met the eyes of each of her crew, and they all silently agreed. "But, while we are here," she added with a smile, "There is no harm in learning everything we can of this world. It seems that you are not so special in this world, Franky. Maybe you can learn some new things about yourself. Maybe all of us could."

The non-pirate Luffy looked like he was about to explode from holding back his thoughts. "You guys are so cool!" he all but shouted. "We're at war with our government too! Well, it's not like a 'war' war. It's more like-"

"We're rebels," Nami offered hesitantly.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "We sneak around and mess stuff up while no one's around. That's why we were all out in the woods, sometimes they set up traps and stuff to catch us so we have to know what's up before we go on a big raid or something. While you're here, do you guys wanna help us mess stuff up?"

"Yes!" cried the captain Luffy, dramatically high five-ing his double.

"Until we can find our way back to where be belong," Robin amended.

The Nami with the swordfish tattoo gave a sigh, "You should probably stay down here at night, so people don't find you if we get house searched. " She could tell that there was no fighting this weird thing now. She turned to Luffy, and began to talk quietly to him.

"Does this kind of stuff happen often to you guys?" metal Brook asked, seeing how dismissively the pirate them were treating the situation.

"Sadly, yes. With Luffy as our captain we get into nothing but trouble. This is like a walk in the park for us," Nami shrugged, rubbing her temples.

"We'll have to get you masks," the non-pirate Nami said, turning back to the group.

"Chopper," Luffy shouted excitingly to the doctor, "tell Franky to pick up extra masks when you see him tomorrow."

"Gotcha," Chopper agreed, and scurried away after a brief goodbye to his mates, and his new... friends? He hoped they would be friends anyway.

"So, what do you guys do?" Captain Luffy asked as the door shut behind the reindeer, "I mean here we're from, I'm the captain, Nami's the navigator, Brook is the musician, Sanji is the cook, Chopper is the doctor, Franky is the shipwright, Zoro's the swordsman, Robin is the historian, and Usopp is the story teller-"

"Sharpshooter! I am Sniper King!" Usopp screeched while his captain laughed, holding his stomach.

"Ah," the other Luffy laughed as well, "Nami works undercover as an elite member of a gang, Robin does super secret stuff for the government, Chopper runs a clinic, Franky runs a repair shop, Usopp works with Franky, Sanji works in a restaurant, Zoro is a bounty hunter but he stays home to watch Rika during the day while she's not at school, Brook plays for Sanji's restaurant, and I do whatever I want. So, you guys have a ship, or what?"

"Shishishi~! Yep! The Thousand Sunny is the best ship on the Red line! Franky built her himself along with his brother Ice-Pops, and his friends at Galley La!"

"Luffy, they don't know who Galley La or Iceburg are!" Usopp whinned, face palming his forhead.

"I suppose there are similarities there," Robin nodded her approval to the consistencies of this new universe as he captain continued to laugh at their sharpshooter.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt," the pirate Sanji interrupted, "but I think we're not talking about something that should be discussed."

"And what's that, cook-san?" Robin asked innocently, but her smile said that she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"How the hell did that happen," Sanji jabbed a finger at the three people sitting on the couch, as he blushed fire engine red.

"Do you really want to know?" the other Sanji asked, eyebrow raised in question, as the non-pirate Zoro moved his hands soothingly over the man's leg.

Sanji made an uncertain noise, wondering if he really did want to know. Probably not, he should just let it go-

"I want to know," Nami smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow at the cook.

"Very well, my dear." the beardless Sanji conceded. "At first there was a lot of hostility, then there was tension, and when tension broke there was a lot of anger and denial, and then there was acceptance," Sanji said, "And I realize that's a very vague explanation, but it's a rather personal, and not exactly child appropriate story," Sanji said, looking at Rika from where she sat in his lap.

"Fair enough," Nami nodded, although looking a little disappointed yet relieved at the same time.

Pirate Sanji and Zoro looked extremely uncomfortable, but glad that the no doubt graphic and embarrassing story was put on hold to save their ears.

"Hey, Usopp," the new Nami commanded, "Go get the bedding, so they can all sleep out here."

"Why can't someone else do it?" he whined, getting up from talking to the remaining reindeer doctor.

"Because I'm tell you to," Nami said, sounding like a chiding parent.

"Fine," Usopp pouted, heading off toward another room, which was probably actually a closet, "General Usopp is on the case."

"At least there aren't two captain Usopps," Sanji shook his head as Usopp began pulling load after load of blankets from the small closet.

"Why do you have so much bedding?" Nami asked, standing beside her counterpart.

"We have to hide out here a lot," the other Nami answered her. "On account of being rebels and all."

"At least we'll be comfortable," Chopper said in a small voice, his blue nose twitching.

The beds were eventually all set out across the floor. Sanji and Zoro took the places on the literal opposite sides of the room, both up against a wall, despite the teasing from everyone that they were already sleeping together, so there was no need to be shy.

"Right, well," the other Nami said, "We'll send someone for you in the morning."

"I'll come get you!" Luffy grinned, stepping in beside his ginger haired friend, "Then we can give you a tour~! Shishishi!"

"If anyone else shows up besides us, you have permission to kill them," the non-pirate Sanji said, standing up while lifting a drowsy Rika from his lap, and kicking a lightly snoring marimo.

"Awesome," Luffy cheered, snuggling into his sleeping bag like a caterpillar.

With everyone situated in their temporary beds, the other group of Straw Hats started on their way out.

"Goodnight!" the new universe Luffy cried, accompanied by a few other voices.

"Goodnight!" the other crew replied, ready to settle for sleep, although for them it hardly seemed very late and it hadn't seemed very dark out when they'd been outside. Still, it was probably best to get accustom to this apparent time change. What would also be hard was not being in the gentle rocking of the ship, and that lulling of their hammocks as they slept.

"This place is amazing," Luffy whispered once the others were gone, and Franky turned off the light.

"I want to go back to our universe," Sanji said stubbornly, snuggling into his pillow.

"I agree," said Zoro, and Sanji could hear the moss head's 'humph' under his breath.

"Don't agree with me," the cook snapped, already quite on edge from today's events.

Nami started laughing, "It's not that bad, at least you guys are happy. On the bright side, you could be dead."

Sanji made a very unhappy noise as he struggled not to argue with the navigator by saying he wished that was the case.

"I'm just saying," Nami's voice continued in the darkness, "Maybe we will all find something here. I mean, it's not everyday you're sucked into a parallel universe."

"I wonder what would happen if we were to die here, in such a place," Robin's cool voice mused. "Would we have never existed in our universe? It's an interesting theory..."

"Robin!" Usopp squeaked, "How can you just say that so casually?!"

"Well," Nami mused, "It's not like we've gone back in time or anything so I doubt us leaving out universe would have any impact on its timeline. We're still on a linear time path, we've just just been drawn into another sheet of paper. A better question is: does time stop in our universe now that we've left, or is the Sunny just floating around on its own right now?"

"A good question," Robin nodded, "And speaking of time, maybe time in this univers passes at a different speed to ours. We could go back and a thousand years could have passed while we'd only been gone a day."

"And what if we're sent back to the exact place we were teleported and we just fall into the ocean. That wound be great," Nami sighed.

"You guys are overthinking this," Zoro grumbled, "Just don't think about it, whatever happens, happens."

"That's not a very intelligent way to deal with things, Zoro," Nami said. Sanji could literally hear her eyes roll..

"He's an idiot, you can't really expect much of him," Sanji offered halfheartedly.

"Maybe that's why this other you loves him so much," Usopp snickered, "he makes you feel smart."

Sanji made an unhappy groan and stuffed a pillow over his face in hopes that he might suffocate.

"No way," Zoro denied, "He obviously couldn't resist my sexy body."

Sanji pressed the pillow harder to his face, feeling it turn as red as a fire truck.

"I don't hear anything to deny that accusation," Usopp laughed as a pillow smacked him dead in the face. Thank God for haki.

"Alright, ENOUGH." Nami said sternly. "Everyone, shut your eyes, your yaps, and go to sleep. We have a long day in the morning."

Everyone murmured their goodnights, and promptly fell asleep. Well, everyone except Sanji that is. His mind was playing The Wheel of Torture, showing him those disgustingly horrific images from earlier. He never thought that he would ever watch himself make out, and with a fucking guy and the marimo no less!

It was so– It was just so– So uncomfortable. It was like an out of body experience that he couldn't control and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it yet. For now he would settle for avoiding thinking about it, avoiding Zoro, and being generally very angry about everything. Above all, he did not want to imagine what it would be like to be in that particular position. He didn't want to be in that much contact with Zoro, mouth to mouth, pressed together. Thinking about it made him want to stop breathing. The fact that he was even thinking about it in the first place was concerning, they had to get out of this place as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Hey~! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We sure enjoyed writting it! Please don't forget to review! ! Love you all bunches!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing. That honor belongs to Oda-sama

Nachtwolke: Thank you so much for reviewing, and we are so happy that you like the story, and we wish that it could be done instantly, but alas, out brains and fingers need rest... *sigh* Well, we hope that you enjoy this next chapter!

Istoleyoursandwichcuziampotato: Here you are, friend! enjoy this chapter and let us know what you think! ;) Thank you for your words of wonderfulness!

WritingLoser: Your embarrassment is well noted. It was embarrassing for us as well, and we're the twisted people that wrote it! XD Please, enjoy this next installment, and thank you for your words!

Guest: We are so happy that you are liking the story! It is really fun to write the interactions between Sanji and Zoro with thier alternates! Its great, and it fresh! We hope that this next chapter satifies you! :) Thank you for reviewing!

Oreos: This crew is in for a hell of a ride! Both froups will never be the same when we're done with them! Hhahaha! Thank you for your review, and and thank you for the compliment with the choices we made regarding the alternate Straw Hats~!

Okay, y'all! here is chapter 4 of WOC! We hope that you enjoy it, and have warm a fuzzy feelings when you read it! We love you all, and thank you all for your lovley words. They mean so mch to us! ~L3 P3T1T3 PR1NC3

* * *

Waves Of Convergence

Chapter 4

Sanji did not sleep well and woke up very early. He wasn't tired though, his brain was moving too fast for that. Unfortunately, he did not get the satisfaction of dreaming and having the pleasure of thinking this might all be a figment of his imagination, if only for a few hours. His crew mates seemed to sleep as well as could be expected, given the strange circumstances they were currently a part of.

When it was apparently morning, the tunnel door was practically flung off its hinges in Luffy's excitement to see the crew. "Wake up, you guys!" He shouted, boucing excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

Almost everyone awoke from the non pirate Luffy's exuberance, but it took an extra kick or two in the stomach via Sanji to wake Zoro up. Sanji was honestly just satisfied to inflict physical pain onto Zoro, and may or may not have kicked a little more then necessary.

xxxx

Zoro had been having a pleasant dream about being trapped in a creepy house, full of wolves and lots of decapitation, when he was forced awake by Sanji's foot. He'd slept fine that night and was as eager as the rest of the crew was to see the new city that sat above them. He was not so eager, however, to see his counterpart and his husband. The experience of meeting them had been a little horrifying for a lot of reasons, and his initial reaction was of disgust because this was Sanji for Gods sake. For a second he'd thought all reality might collapse for the sheer impossibility of the situation, but nothing horrible happened and everything was normal. Well, what as normal for them at least. Although they certainty didn't normally act like that, they lived with the knowledge that they could act like that at anytime and be totally cool with each other. That sounded kind of nice, actually. It must be nice to have someone to rely on and have your back for things not even suitable for nakama. Immediately he dismissed the thought as one of temporary insanity, and moved on with giving it a second thought.

"Okay, I'm here to bring you into the city," Luffy announced over the sound of everyone getting up, "I wanted to bring you dinner, but Sanji wouldn't let me."

"You mean breakfast, right?" Nami corrected, straightening her top.

"Oh, yeah, what did I say?"

"Dinner."

"Well, I did have some awesome meat for dinner~ Anyway, hurry up! Sanji won't do breakfast until everyone's there and he was to go to work soon," Luffy cried, trying to shove everyone toward the door.

The trip through the tunnel felt exponentially longer with an empty stomach, but somehow they managed. Luffy brought them up through his house and through the rather empty street and toward Sanji and Zoro's home. The other crew was already there sitting at the large table, impatiently waiting for everyone else to get there. That included Franky, who looked more like the Franky they knew before the crew separated for two years.

"Yo, you guys look super!" Franky exclaimed as he gawked at the new arrivals.

"No, you look super!" the other Franky laughed, and sat down on a bench that looked structurally sound enough to hold the enormous cyborg.

The bearded Sanji pressed a hand to his head, trying to ignore the idiots shouting complements at each other. Instead, he focused on something else.

"Where is the lovely Robin on this fine morning?" he asked, not to anyone in particular.

"She's working," the other Nami explained, "She can't really be witnessed interacting with us unless it's really important so we don't see her much. And, Luffy!" she scolded, "I told you to get them clothes to wear! They can't be seen in... whatever it is they are wearing...no offense..."

The clean shaven Sanji sighed, ashamed of Luffy's idiocy, as he brought a huge plate of waffles on the table. There weren't enough chairs so some of them had to stand, but everyone pounced on the food at once as both Sanjis tried to beat them into organization. The two crews ate their food happily, although, Zoro couldn't help but keep glancing up at the cook as he turned and laughed with members of the other crew, sparking a tug in his heart. He refused to recognize it as jealously. It couldn't possibly be that. Sanji interacted with them all the time, it would be stupid to feel anything outside of the normal about this. This alternative universe marriage thing was just getting to him. He couldn't be held responsible for his stupidly weird reaction.

xxxx

When Sanji finally had some food on his plate he took a moment to just look at it, to analyze it.

"Worried I might be better than you?" the other Sanji challenged from across the room, raising a curly eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," Sanji admitted with a smirk, "You are me after all, and I don't aim for anything less than perfection in my food."

"Nor do I, but I admit I had a little help on this meal," the other Sanji smiled as he leaned over to wipe a large amount of syrup from Rika's face.

"I helped," the little girl grinned proudly, and shoved some more food into her mouth.

Sanji took a bite of his waffles and took a moment to seriously analyze the taste before grinning at the girl. "I do believe these are the best waffles I've ever tasted, Rika. You must have the magic touch."

"The magic touch and lots of practice," clean shaven Sanji said fondly. "But seeing as this is an unfair representation of my cooking, I propose we have a cook off to see who is the better chef."

Sanji grinned, undaunted, right back, "Challenge accepted, prepare for defeat."

"Bring it on."

With that Sanji turned back to the waffles on his plate. He had to admit, the waffles were good, and it was hard to say if they would have been better or worse than how he would have made them.

Apparently their little agreement had gone unnoticed by everyone else, which was probably for the best given the two Luffys feelings toward food. They all seemed to be talking at once, and the sound was truly overpowering, but in a nice, and familiar, sort of way.

"Oi, everyone!" the Nami with shorter hair shouted, drawing all attention to herself. "So, we have to take these losers out today to show them around, and get them some decent clothes. So raise your hands; who has a free day?"

"Me!" Luffy cheered, his shout muffled through the sheer amount of food in his mouth. He didn't eat as much as rubber Luffy, but it was still pretty impressive.

"I can too," the married Zoro said begrudgingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Anyone else?" Nami asked. No one spoke up, they all had jobs to attend to. "Okay then, how are we going to split this up then?"

"Well," Robin hummed as she placed a long finger against her chin, "We obviously can't have two of the same people in one group."

The long haired Nami nodded, "Zoro," she said offhandedly.

"Yes, witch?" they replied in unison, and received kicks to both their green heads as punishment. The even groaned together, and rubbed their head the same way. It was a funny and strangely disconcerting sight.

Nami's eye twitched, but she continued, "Luffy, you'll go with our Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, me, and Brook. Zoro, your group will be our Luffy, Robin, Franky and Sanji."

"But Nami-swan, I don't want to go with him," Sanji whinned, objecting as nicely as he possibly could while jabbing an accusatory finger at the wrong sided Zoro's face.

"Well, I figured you'd be less likely to cause a scene by fighting with this one," Sanji's Nami reasoned, and Sanji knew that if they wanted to lay at least a little on the low side it was probably a better idea to put Sanji with the Zoro he would feel most uncomfortable with to subdue the anger with discomfort. He sighed in resignation, unable to argue with Nami further.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," the married Zoro said in a causal voice that made his words all the more annoying Sanji.

"I don't want to get along with you!" Sanji shouted, edging away even though they weren't anywhere near each other. "Nami," he pleaded as a last resort.

"I'm sorry, Sanji, but I've made up my mind," the orange haired woman said determined.

"But, I mean, this is Zoro we're talking about," Sanji tried, pulling out the usual trump card. "We'll probably end up lost forever or something."

"Shut up, you don't know me!" Zoro objected, tensing in his seat.

"You'll have Rika too," the married Sanji assured, cutting in. "She has a good sense of direction, right?" He put one hand on her shoulder, and the other on his...husband's. God, it was still so weird!

"Right," she laughed, placing her fork in the middle of her plate.

"There you go," Nami shrugged, "It's settled."

"But-"

"But nothing, Sanji. The decision is made." she glared at the cook, daring him to argue further.

The rest of the meal passed with little incident. Before everyone was done, the new Sanji had to leave for work. He'd cleaned up what he could with people still eating.

"Be good," Sanji said, kissing Rika on the top of her head, and fixed his tie.

"Mmhm," she hummed back, kissing him on the cheek, and giving him a one armed hugged.

"See you tonight," the blond said as he turned to Zoro and give him a quick kiss on the lips—which their two counterparts chose to look away from, and ignore a mortified flush spreading across their faces.

A chorus of farewells followed him out the door as he strapped on his gas mask, and gave a final wave before disappearing through the door way, and shut it behind him.

When breakfast was finally finished, and the remaining cook forced everyone to help clean up, they split up into their groups. It was decided to leave through different exits at different times, and what parts of the city they would cover, so as not to attract too much attention by accidentally meeting up. They were all given masks by alternate Franky and Chopper, and were instructed that they should always wear them out in the woods, but it was recommended that they wear them in the city as well. The two then left, leaving the new comers with their two nakama.

The married Zoro instructed to the others to place on their faces, and led his group up the road that Luffy explained they had taken with the swordsman's Sanji after first arriving.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sanji asked suspiciously, his voice sounding a little odd behind the mask, but it wasn't too bad.

"You'll see," Zoro said hotly, not bothering to elaborate.

As he led them through the streets, Rika held his hand all the way, pointing him in the right direction when he started to stray. It was rather amusing really. A rough looking guy being pulled around by a sweet looking little girl.

Zoro—well, Rika actually—brought them to the edge of the city at the side of a very murky looking river. Zoro opened the door to a tall, empty looking building, and began to climb the rickety, and very sketchy looking stairs inside, and was followed by the group cautiously. After reaching the top, the group had a much fuller view of the actual city as they stepped out onto a balcony.

The area surrounding them was a sprawling series of slums and collapsed buildings, and on the other side of the slums there was a what appeared to be a the industrial district that spewed ash and pollution into the air and the forest beyond it. But as Sanji looked out farther into the city, on a higher, second tear, were a large series of nicer looking buildings.

"What's up there?" he asked, pointing toward the structures.

"Robin works up in that area," Zoro said, following Sanji's finger to the nice looking buildings.

"What does she do for the government?" Luffy asked, in awe, hanging on the married Zoro's every word.

"Whatever they tell her to," Zoro sighed, and looked sadly down at Rika. Sanji had a feeling they should probably not to ask what he meant.

Sanji's fingers itched to pull out a cigarette, but he resisted, and instead shoved them in his pockets. He saw Luffy inhale deeply, and could practically see the meat shapes in his eyes. Ah, dammit it all!

"Someone grab that idiot before he jumps!" he exclaimed before Luffy could launch himself out of the tower, but his warning came too late.

"Yahooo~!" the captain whooped, and leapt right off the balcony.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried, and ran over to the railing.

The cook grabbed the marimo's arm. "Hold it, mossy. This is freaking typical Luffy. Throw food into the damn equation, and the moron won't stop until he eats it," he sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He looked over the railing, and started to strattle it.

"What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bastard?!" Zoro exclaimed, grabbing Sanji's coat sleeve.

"Getting Luffy, of course," the blond scoffed.

"By jumping?! At this height you'll hit the ground and splatter your brain all over the road!" the man argued.

"Che. This is nothing, moss head," Sanji said, shoving the gas mask into his coat. "Don't worry," he smiled devilishly, "I'll be back in time for dinner," then the cook stepped off the side of the balcony.

"Sanji!" He heard Zoro yell, and Rika gave a cry of alarm.

"Blue Walk!" Sanji began to kick the air, darting through the open space with amazing speed toward his captain.

"Don't come back without Luffy, Sanji!" He heard Nami call.

He turned, and waved, calling out, "Anything for you, my angel~!" And then kicked off the air again. It was time to find his damn captain.

XxxX

Robin watched in amusement at the horror on Zoro-san's face as Sanji dropped into open air.

"Sanji!" he cried out, fear in his voice, along with Rika's own cry.

"Don't worry, Zoro-san," the historian assured, "Cook-san is fine."

"FINE?" the man roared. "How the hell is not one, but two of your friends jumps out of a ten story building, fine?!"

Robin just smiled, and pointed out to the air.

Beside her Zoro gasped. "What the hell?!"

She watched as the cooked jumped off of the open air, hopping around almost blindingly fast. Nami called out to him, and Robin and the others heard his reply.

"Who and what the fuck are you people?" The green haired man asked in disbelief, still gawking after Sanji.

"Miss Robin, does Sanji have one of those devil fruit powers you told about?" Rika asked shyly, but in absolute wonder.

Robin smiled. "No, cook-san developed his powers with his own strength."

The two looked at her, wide eyed.

"It's true," Franky laughed. "Curly bro was trapped on a cross dressing island for nearly 2 years, and spent all that time running away from them." the cyborg explained, "It was horrible how he described it. He almost died when he saw Nami and Robin after not seeing a real woman for over two years, poor guy."

Zoro said mouth twitched like he had something to say but he wasn't given the chance to say it.

"Anyway," Robin interrupted, "Only the captain, doctor-san, Brook, and I are devil fruit users on our crew."

"Really?" Asked Rika, excitedly. "What's your power, Miss Robin?"

The raven haired woman smiled mysteriously. "You'll have to wait and see," she winked. "Wouldn't want to ruin the suprise, would we?"

"God dammit," Zoro swore, "Why do you have to be all mysterious like that? Wouldn't it be nicer if you would just show us?"

Robin chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know, I just find it more fun when I travel around with people whose abilities I can gauge."

"I assure you, swordsman-san, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, that's very reassuring," Zoro rolled his eyes.

XxxX

The Luffy leading the other group of the Straw Hats crew was walking along one of the nicer roads having decided to take his group into the nice part of the city. He knew a spot up near the river where they could crawl through the pipes up into an old building in the nicer part of the city.

Aside from this little path, there weren't many ways to scruffily get into the upper tier of the city. There were only ten official entrances and all of them were heavily guarded. Luffy didn't really get why they felt the need to keep the inner city guarded, but Robin always said it was because the people on like inside didn't like to get their shoes dirty and the outer city was very dirty. Personally, Luffy lived for the dirt, he could roll around in the dirt all day—that is, if anyone would let him. For some reason Nami always started yelling when he got too messy. Nami was pretty weird though, so he didn't let it bother him.

This pirate Nami seemed pretty strange, too. At the moment she was dragging around Zoro so that he wouldn't get lost. Every time he started to walk the wrong way she would yank him back on track and he would nearly fall on his face. It was pretty funny, Luffy kind of wished he wasn't leaving so he could watch them without having to worry about running into things.

It was a fairly long walk to the entrance. To get in, Luffy had to shove aside a big rock that covered a moderately sized whole. It was big enough for most people to get through, although, whenever Franky came into the city, he had a hard time getting in and out.

They weren't the only ones who knew about the tunnel, it was one of the many smuggling tunnels. Smugglers either took in drugs, or they brought out chemicals and other valuables.

Going through the tunnel wasn't very difficult if one knew where to go. Luffy wouldn't have known if the path wasn't marked. They came out in a alley behind a restaurant, it always made Luffy think of the Baratie but that was on the other side of the city, however it was in a high class area. People paid a lot of money to eat Sanji's food and for good reason.

The alleyway was empty, as it usually was, or else it wouldn't have been very good for sneaking through. Luffy helped everyone up and looked around, unsure of where to go next. As he deliberated, his followers looked around this new area.

The contrast to the lower city was very striking. Here everything seemed so clean, even in some hardly used back alley. The air felt lighter as well, it wasn't so thick and constricting.

Luffy made a little "Ah-ha!" noise as he thought of somewhere they could go. There weren't many places they could sneak around to while they looked like they were from the lower city. He dragged them along to the underside of a bridge. Up here the water was clear and deep. The view of the inner city wasn't especially great but it served its purpose. The buildings were large and smooth, there were far few people wandering the street, and all of them were well dressed.

"Robin works in that place," Luffy said, indicating on of the enormous buildings across the way. The surface was smooth and reflective, without any indication of what was inside.

"What do they do there?" Brook asked, curious to find out a little about this Robin they had yet to meet.

"They do experiments," Luffy answered in a hushed tone.

"What sort of experiments?" Nami questioned, wide eyed.

"Bad ones, on people, sometimes on other things."

"Have you ever been in there?" the new Chopper asked innocently.

Luffy scowled, an unusual expression for his happy face. "Yes. When I was younger." and that was all he said on the matter. He barely knew anything about these other thems, and no matter how cool they seemed, sharing that dark part part of his life was just too much right now. Luffy started to lead them back into the tunnels,and into another section of the city. There was a lot to see after all.

Nami seemed like she wanted to press the matter when skittering in the dark tunnels ahead of them called all of their attention.

"Son of a bitch!" a voice howled in pain, and a moment later Luffy and his group came face to face with Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law.

"Traffy!" Luffy cheered, and threw himself into the other man's arms, effectively knocking the older man down to the floor.

"Straw Hatter," Law said dryly. "How surprising to see you here." He then looked at the rest of Luffy's group. "And who, may I ask, are they? They are certainly not your crew. Well, at least not all of them."

Kidd grabbed the smaller raven by the scruff of his neck and yanked him off of Law.

"Yeah, Luffy, who the fuck are these guys?"

"Shishishi~!" Luffy laughed, scrambling to his feet. "Well, they're us! They are from another universe! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Another universe my ass. Luffy, you are stupid if you think that they are telling you the truth," Kidd scoffed, and crossed his arms across his chest.

The pirate Zoro scoffed back. "Yeah, if the great Eustass Kidd says it isn't true, then it mustn't be."

The said man's face was turning as red as his hair, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Zoro!" Usopp hissed, "That is Kidd, worth over 400 million beri! Don't make him mad!"

"Can it, Long Nose. He's no pirate here. Doesn't even have his devil fruit powers." Zoro leaned forward and sneered, "I bet he's Law's bitch in this world too~"

"You little fuck!" roared Kidd, and he was about to swing at Zoro when Law stepped in between them.

"That's enough, guys," Luffy said, stepping in beside Law. "Zoro, I don't know who these guys are where you come from, but here, they are my nakama, so stop."

Zoro was shocked into silence.

"So, any news on the front?" Luffy asked, turning back to the two men that were standing quietly beside him.

Kidd shook his head. "No, we were just scouting out the tunnels for new modifications."

Luffy nodded while Usopp asked, "The front?"

"Yeah," Luffy laughed, then explained further. "These guys are commanders in their sections of the city."

Usopp nodded, and squeaked in fright before ducking back behind Zoro.

The green haired man rolled his eyes, and Nami stepped forward, talking lowly in his ear. Luffy wanted to find out what she was saying, but then they heard a commotion from Law and Kidd's walkie talkies.

"Fight in the square, fight in the square!" a voice crackled.

"We are on our way, Penguin," Law said hurriedly. "Can you identify the attacker?"

"Yes!" the voice said. "It's Sanji! He seems possessed and is mercilessly beating a town official! He has completely lost it!"

Luffy turned to Zoro, Usopp, and Nami. "Is this something normal for Sanji?"

The trio nodded. "If it is over a lady or food, then yes," Nami sighed.

"Shishishi!" Luffy cheered, "Then let's go!"

XxxX

Luffy the pirate was a man on a mission. His one track mind was solely focused on getting food into his mouth and nothing else. Sure, he'd only eaten at most half an hour ago but he had a rubber stomach, what was he supposed to do?

Following his instincts, Luffy ran and leaped his way toward the point where he knew he would find his glorious reward. He was soon stopped by the sight of a man in his venue being roughed around by some thugs. Luffy quickly took care of that.

"Thank you, young man!" the vender sobbed. "Please pick anything that you want. Free of charge!"

The raven eyed the man's wears. His eyes settled on a rather striking pair of pants. They were ugly as sin, yellow with faded black zebra stripes, but what the rubber boy was looking at were the pockets. There were ALOT of them. And more pockets meant more meat in Luffy's mind.

He walked away a happy pirate, and was happily stuffing his new pants full of meat a short while later. He stopped at another vendors stand, this one seeming to carry really mysterious looking gadgets, and was soon searching through the vender's goods, amazed by what he found.

'Shishi' he thought, 'Wow, this so cool~!'

So distracted by the gizmos and gadgets in the stall, he failed to notice the presence behind him until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, then an arm snaked around his neck.

"Oi, Luffy~!" the voice laughed, "What's-"

Luffy reacted without thought, twisting quickly around the man's loose grip, and switching their positions. He gripped the man tightly.

"Ow, dammit, Luffy! Let go!" the man whined as he struggled in the raven's hold, knocking off his hat.

Luffy froze, and his hold on the other man broke. His heart was pounding, his hands shaking, and sweat was forming on his forehead.

The man straightened as he picked his hat off of the dusty ground. He faced Luffy frowning with the face of a man Luffy had not seen in years. "Damn, little brother, you... You're not Luffy..." he said slowly as he took in the pirate before him.

Luffy felt something in his chest crack a little as he took in the freckled raven before him.

"A-Ace...?" He asked brokenly. His dark eyes were filling up with tears. "Is that really you?"

By now his body really did feel like rubber. He felt his knees give, and he fell to the ground. Ace's doppelgänger took a step toward him.

"Don't!" he choked out. "Don't come near me. You're not real. You can't be..." he chanted to himself. "Ace," he cried softly, clutching his black hair, and looked again at the very confused and disturbed man in front of him.

Every thing was same, minus the metal hands, but his freckled face, his hair, his eyes, his hat- it was the same. Luffy's heart ached.

"ACE!" he cried out, and launched himself at his previously deceased brother. He wrapped his rubbery arms around the hatted young man, and wailed incoherently into Ace's shoulder. "Ican'tbelieveit'syou!"

Even though Ace had no idea what was going on, his arms wrapped around Luffy. "Of course it's me, idiot. Who else would it be?"

It was at that moment Sanji finally managed to catch up, seeing his captain hugging someone he knew to be dead. It shocked him for a moment and he had to remind himself that his was in a different world, this wouldn't be the Ace he knew. After a moments pause, Sanji approached.

"You alright, Luffy?" he asked uncertainly, not quite sure how he should be responding to this situation.

The rubber boy gave a sniff pulled back from the man who looked so much like his brother. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said with a shaky smile.

Ace looked like he wasn't really sure what to do either. Sanji thought it would probably be best to save him from the confusion.

"We're from another universe," the blond explained with shrug. It was so strange to see someone who was dead in a not zombie sort of way. It was really, really weird actually.

"Okay?" Ace replied, "Should I be worried by this reaction?" he wondered, gesturing to Luffy as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Maybe, I guess it's hard to say," Sanji felt a little weird just coming right out and telling him that he was dead where they came from. It felt like he was braking the rules of the universe when really he was probably breaking the rules by just being there to begin with.

"What–?" Ace started.

"You died," Luffy cut in, his tone heavy with sadness.

Ace made a face, "Well, I hope I died doing something awesome at least."

Sanji hesitated again. What the cook knew about the events at Marineford were minimal at best. Only Luffy knew all of the details, and although the raven had never told any of them what had happened, the crew knew bits and pieces.

Well, whatever the case, it was up to Luffy to tell that tale if he chose to. However, the raven was silent, and after a few moments when Ace seemed to realize that he wasn't going to get any answers, he laughed, and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Well, I'm here now," Ace grinned, "For however long you might be sticking around here."

Luffy's face split open with a wide grin as he tried to squeeze the guts out of this alternative form of his dead brother. Maybe it wasn't the real Ace, but it was the closest he had at the moment and he would cherish him for as long as they spent together.

A few steps away, Sanji watched the two dark haired men hug it out with a soft smile on his face.

It was then he heard the whistles from the police.

"What's that? Ace asked in confusion.

Sanji laughed nervously. "Uh... well, the marines– or whoever is in authority over civilians here."

Ace laughed again, and managed to pry Luffy off of him. "Come on!" he called, and the two pirates followed the freckled man to a secret alcove, and down a set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked with curiosity.

Ace adjusted the orange hat over his hair, dark shadows from some lit lamps casting dark shadows over his face. "You'll see," was all he said as he grinned.

Sanji watched the two D brothers as Luffy laughed, and he realized how hollow Luffy must had been feeling the past few years, and how it must be for him to see the man that had sacrificed himself so he could live.

That made him think about Thiller Bark, and how he had been ready to do the same thing for Zoro. The thought jolted him, and his hand went to the side that the moss head had taken him down on. He remembered the horror at waking up and finding Zoro standing in small lake of his own blood, and how his heart had pounded as he called out to the swordsman, listening as the idiot said it was nothing, and then promptly collapsed in the cook's arms.

He felt his face color in embarrassment as he remembered the primal fear in his voice as he dragged Zoro's limp and bloody body, screaming at the top of his lungs for help. He had stayed up every night, waiting for that bastard marimo to wake up. Sanji had been so relived that he did the first thing that had come to mind to hide the swirl of contradictory emotions inside him: bitching. He bitched at Zoro like there was no tomorrow, but the bastard had just laid there with his eyes shut, and wheezed, "You were worried about me, shit cook? How sweet."

He was interrupted from his memories when Ace's voice brought him back.

"Okay, guys. Get ready..."

"This is gonna be awesome~!" Luffy cheered, and Sanji lit a cigarette, not needing an hand to cover the pink still on his cheeks, or anything. It was just hot in the damn tunnel. Serous, it was, he was totally sweating and everything. And not for weird reasons, just the temperature.

Ace knocked five rapid times on the metal door infront of them, and it quickly swung open.

"Woah~!" Luffy exclaimed in awe, stars in his dark eyes.

Sanji was even impressed. 'Woah' was right.

Ace laughed at the two men's expressions. "Yeah, I know right? Welcome to Rebel HQ. Head of operations."

* * *

Okaay~! There you have it, folks~! Please dont forget to review!


End file.
